Love is Loyalty
by InuxKagLover2011
Summary: After Homonculus' are killed. Ed and Winry get together, woohoo! Even Al gets a girl! But what about Roy and Riza? Well, let's take a look at the new fuhrer and his new general.
1. Ed's Strange New Assignment

A/N: I dont Own FMA or FMA: Brotherhood. So... Hope you enjoy.  
>_<p>It was a couple of years after Roy had become the new Fuhrer of Amestris, he thought everything was going fine. Except, he and Riza had yet to take the next step in their relationship. Now, of course, they loved each other. Obvious, right? Well, not to them. Roy thought that after he'd become Fuhrer, he'd get the girl. But the girl just didn t seem to think that.<p>

Every time Roy looked at her, he thought about asking her out. But it just never came up. They were so busy fixing all Bradley's mistakes as the Fuhrer. He had taken good care of the budgets, but there were corrupted soldiers that had to be dealt with. There was the whole mess in Ishval that needed to be solved. The Ishvalans were so untrusting of the Amestrians, especially with them trying to be nice. It was hard for the Ishvalans to believe that the feud between the two countries was over, just because someone else was in charge. Even if they didn t approve of Alchemy, they were letting the Alchemists help restore Ishval.

Within the first year of Roy being the Fuhrer, Ishval was almost back to its former glory. Don t get me wrong, it took almost all of Amestris' time and it was tedious work. But thanks to Alchemy and the Fuhrer, it was almost as beautiful as it was before the war. The memory made Roy remember seeing Riza in the war. She looked so scared, yet so strong. He admired that about her. Even if she was hurting or scared, she didn t let anyone worry about it. That was his Riza.

All this day dreaming was getting to him. He wanted his woman to know she was his. But how? How did the Fuhrer go about that, when he had a past such as Roy did? He had killed hundreds of innocents in the war. But, so had she. He had flirted with a ton of women, knowing she was there.. But, was that his fault? He was a healthy male with needs. True, he still is.. But now he was the Fuhrer. It was time to settle down with the right woman, have a family. He looked at the piles of paperwork in front of him and sighed. "Darn paperwork.. It never leaves me alone.."

Just as he finished his sentence, Hawkeye walked in and gave him a slight smile. "Sir, I think that you should be working. Or else, you'll be buried in the papers." Roy nodded his head, grabbing a stack and starting to work on it. Seeing that her boss was actually doing as she instructed, on a daily basis, was amazing to her. Riza was amazed and walked out of the office, smiling.

When Roy noticed that the blonde was completely out of the office, he stopped doing his work and went back to his thoughts. This time, they went to the Legend of the East. The arrogant little pipsqueak beat all the others who took the state test with him when he was 12, the others being full grown men. The boy was amazing. He traced down all the information on the legendary stone to try and get him and his little brother their bodies back. He had succeeded in such adult goals at such a young age. Roy was dumbfounded. Yes, he had been through war, went through training to be an alchemist, was the hero of the Ishval war, and even now he was the Fuhrer of Amestris. But Ed had succeeded in something; Roy had been trying to do for most of his adult life. Ed got married. This sparked an idea in the dark haired man's head.

So since Ed, somehow got Winry to marry him, Roy thought that maybe, just maybe the pipsqueak could help him with his blonde love. Roy got on the phone and dialed Full Metal's house in Resembool.

"Ed?" The Fuhrer asked when the phone was picked up. The voice on the other end sounded tired and a bit anxious. "Yes, what do you want, Roy?" Smirking at himself for making the young alchemist even the slightest bit more annoyed, "You have a new assignment. I expect you to be here in the next few hours."

Roy looked down at the train schedule on his desk. Ever since the first day Ed planned on coming to take the state exams, he decided to keep a schedule handy. This was one of the times he was glad to have the schedule at hand, because this new assignment... It'd be a doosy, not just for the legendary Full Metal, but also for the new Fuhrer.

Ed groaned as he nodded, forgetting that Roy wasn t currently in front of him. Instead, his son Urey giggled at his father. Urey had been born shortly after Ed had married Winry. When they saw the blonde hair and golden eyes, they knew he was most definitely just like Ed. But when Winry looked at the baby, she was reminded of her father. The smile, the way the baby looked at her, all screamed her father. So, she asked Ed if he wouldn t mind naming the boy Urey.

After nodding his head and looking down at the now 1 year old baby, he grunted a "yes Fuhrer," and hung the phone back up. Ed walked with the child back into the kitchen where a pregnant Winry was making breakfast for the family. Winry smiled as she turned around when she heard Ed enter with their baby boy. "Who was it, Ed?" It was then that she saw his frown and nodded in understanding.

"Ed, you know you should go. Maybe he has a really important mission for you. Don t worry about me; Al and May are just down the road. I swear, I'll call them if anything happens." Ed nodded to his wife as he set Urey down in the child seat at the table. "I know. But I don t want to go all the way to Central, just to get a mission from that jack-ass... Winry just shook her head and giggled softly. "Ed, it's your job. Go." Not wanting to upset the very emotional Winry so close to the baby coming, he nodded his head. Ed walked over to Urey and kissed his son's head.

"Take care of your mama and little sister, Urey." The baby smiled at his father, as if he understood what was going on. Taking that smile into his memory, Ed smiled at the two before waving to them. As he walked out of the kitchen, Ed grabbed his jacket, not knowing when he'd be back. Ed having grown up a bit, ditched his usual red and black outfit. He still had his long hair in a low ponytail, but he no longer wore his black leather clothing, or his blood red jacket.

Instead, the alchemist wore a pair of khakis and a long sleeve blue shirt, pulling on his dark blue blazer and his black boots. "Okay, I'm off. Love you guys!" And with that, the man left the house, walking in the way of the train station. He stopped off at his old family house, where Al and his fianc e, May Lang, were now living. Knocking on the door, before he entered the house, Ed called out, "Hey Al!"

Al called back from what sounded like the living room in the back of the house, "Yes, brother?" Ed followed Al's voice and found him right where he thought he'd find his little brother. He leaned over the back of the couch and looked over to Al, who was reading a book on Alchemy.((A/N: He can still use alchemy, unlike Ed. If you've seen the ending of FMA:BTHRHD, you know that.)) "Hey, I have to go to Central. I don't know when I'll be back.. Could you and May check in on Winry and Urey every now and then?" Al looked up from his book and looked up at his brother.

"Roy got something for you, again?" At Al's question, Ed nodded. "Yeah. So, you'll check in on her, right?" Al went back to his book with a nod. Ed smiled at his brother and left the house, continuing on his way to see what this new mission was.

At the same time Ed was on his way to Central, a certain blonde was on her way to Resembool. Riza had to see what Winry thought of the Fuhrer's weird behavior. "I still can t believe he was doing his work without a fuss.." Looking up to the train schedule, she heard a male voice on the speaker, "Outward bound to Resembool, now boarding on the 2nd platform!" Nodding her head to the speaker, she purchased her ticket and was off on her way to see her friend.

Once on the train, Riza pulled out a book on guns. ((A/N: Duh, she's a sniper...! :D)) After the train stopped 3 hours out of Central, Riza got up and stretched her arms and legs, before leaving the train. The nature of Resembool was calming, unlike Central's fast paced nature. 'I think when I settle down.. Or retire, I want to move here..' She smiled at the thought.

On her way to Winry's, she herself, started day dreaming. ((A/N: Roy rubbed off on her! D:))

-Day Dream-

A slightly older Riza and Roy were sitting on a porch, 2 children next the adults. One of the children, a boy, had coal black hair and hazel brown eyes; the other, a little girl, had dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The little girl looked just like Riza's father, Berthold.. It was a sad and happy realization, one of her children may look like her father.

But the boy had his father's smirking smile. That thought alone pulled all of the sadness from her mind. She smiled as she watched her day dream family watch a full grown Black Hayate chase his own tail. The boy then climbed into his mother's lap; his little sister copying him, but instead of their mother, she went to her father. She watched as Roy smiled a real smile and rubbed his and the little girl's noses together in and Eskimo kiss.

That was the future she wanted since she had first realized that she would die for that man. Help him reach all his goals and be behind him.. Until he didn t want her anymore. But he hadn t said anything about that, so far. This caused her to smile more.

-End Day Dream-

Riza came up to the door of Winry's 2 story house that she once shared with her grandma, Pinako Rockbell. The old woman had come down with a terrible sickness, causing her death. It was sad to watch the woman's coffin be lowered into the ground.. But the old woman had not gone without a fight. Oh, no. Not Pinako Rockbell. She fought that disease with everything she was. She hadn't even stopped working on auto mail orders, at least until she had been bedridden.

The death of her grandmother deeply saddened Winry. But the life growing in her made her feel slightly better. Before Pinako died, she learned that she would be a great-grandma to a beautiful baby boy. The day Urey was born, was the same night Pinako passed peacefully in her sleep.

Shaking her head of the sad memories, she knocked on the door. The sounds of a giggling baby made her smile. Winry opened the door with a blonde baby boy giggling on her very pregnant hip. "Oh, hey Riza! Come in." Moving so her friend could come in, Winry closed the door. "Where's Ed at, Winry? I thought he told Roy he wouldn t be in Central for a while.. Due to your pregnancy coming to an end?"

Winry gave her friend a confused smile. Ed went to see Roy. Apparently Roy has an assignment for him. Only he didn t tell him anything over the phone. I thought you would ve known..

Winry shrugged as led Riza to the living room and sat down on the couch, letting Urey play on the floor. Riza smiled and followed Winry in sitting on the couch. She looked down at the golden haired boy, who looked so much like his father. Turning her attention back to her friend, she took in the enlarged belly as her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my.. Winry, you're huge!" She reached a hand out and felt the stomach in front of her. Winry laughed lightly as she watched her longtime friend, who was almost like an older sister to her, pet her unborn daughter. "Riza.. It's just a baby.." Looking down at her stomach, she silently said with a smile, "We're naming her Nina." Winry looked up at Riza with a sad smile, which made Riza mimic that smile.\

Winry nodded and changed the subject, curious as to why Riza was there in Resembool. "Why are you here, Riza? I mean, not that I don t want you here or anything... But I mean, you don t come here every day or anything..." Winry blushed with embarrassment, but Riza laughed at her rambling sister-like-friend. "It's okay, Winry. I know what you mean!" She looked down at her hands as she fumbled with her own fingers. "I just wanted to talk to someone. You know, woman to woman.." Looking up at her friend, she smiled more as Winry nodded.

"Okay, let's talk. It's been a while." The two talked about everything that had happened in the past couple of months since they hadn t seen each other. Then Riza brought up the topic she had wanted to talk about with the bleach blonde. "Today, when I walked into Roy's office, he still hadn t done his paperwork. And usually when I tell him to work on it, he gives me lip. But today.. Today was different. He didn't talk back, didn't try to weasel out of it, nothing. I was really amazed when he started it with me in there." Winry looked at the dirty blonde and smiled softly. She knew why the Fuhrer didn t talk back. He must have been trying to tell Riza that she was right. Everyone that had been acquainted with both Riza and Roy, could only tell that the two were deeply in love with each other.

"Riza.. It doesn t seem that big of a deal.. Maybe he just wanted to get it done? Or maybe he knew you were right. He does tend to get lazy with that paperwork.." Riza smiled and nodded to her friend, "maybe you're right. It really isn t all that surprising, is it?" She laughed softly at herself for thinking it might have been something different.

Back in Central, Ed had gotten off the train. He grumbled about having to come to see a Jack-ass. But for the rest of his short trip to the Fuhrer's office, he kept quiet. In truth, he missed the city. But Ed had to admit, having his family with him was much better and made it all worth it. He arrived at Roy's office only to have the man not even acknowledge him. Roy was in a day dream when Ed closed the door and effectively woke his boss from it. "So, what's this new mission?"

"Take a seat Ed." Ed groaned and did as told, taking a seat in front of the Fuhrer. "So, gonna tell me now?" He was tapping his foot on the floor anxiously. "Ed. How did you get Winry to marry you? I mean, how did you do it?" Roy questioned from his desk. Ed raised an eyebrow at the man, 'seriously, this is what he wanted!' Ed's mind was yelling loudly, but on the outside he was calm as he cleared his throat. "Fuhrer, with all due respect, that is none of your concern."

Roy shook his head and looked down at the floor. "Ed... I think I want to take my relationship with Riza to something different... Something like you and Winry. I want to marry her..." Roy got up from his seat and paced by the window. "I know she loves me.. Or at least has feelings for me. But how do I get to that point with her?" He now looked at the used-to-be-alchemist. "Youre new mission, Edward Elric, is to help me figure out how to get her to say yes."

_  
>AN: Okay my lovelies! How was that? :O I hope you reveiw! I know it was a tad bit short.. But I thought it was a good length for the first chappie! Please no flames.. D: 


	2. Surprise, First Date!

A/N: Well, before I give you the new chappie, I'd like to say thank you RockPrincess410 for your review. :) I was thinking, right after I posted the story that I only wanted 1 review, at least. And I was uber happy to wake up to that 1 review! XD Because of you, here is the 2nd chapter! 3 Lovey!  
>_<p>After talking with Roy for who-knows-how-long about this crazy new mission of his, Ed dragged his feet to the train station. Little did he know, Winry would be just as tired from her time with a certain blonde who just so happened to be part of his strange new mission. "What the hell has he gotten me into this time? I never signed up for being a match maker... Maybe Win will know how to help me with this assignment...<p>

At the same time, Riza was waiting for her train to come in. "5 minutes until the train gets here... Riza sat on a bench and pulled out her book on guns, it was late out, but there was an artificial light fixture above the bench. Once lost in her book, the time flew by and 5 minutes turned into 5 seconds. "Now boarding for Central. The Central train is now boarding." Sighing, Riza tiredly stood up and boarded her train.

By the time Ed got to Resembool was well past midnight. He trudged his way home in the dark, passing Al and May's dark house. Ed smiled; he was glad that he had succeeded in bringing his brother's body back. Even if it had taken his alchemy to do so. Al's happiness was, and still is, one of the most important things in Ed's life. After all, he did put Al in that metal body.

Looking back to the trail that led home, Ed remembered his new "mission," if you could call it that! "Damn Mustang... He's forcing me into this... Shaking his head he entered his house quietly. Shrugging his jacket off, Ed laid it on the table by the door. He looked at his watch, it read 12:30am, "Winry's gotta be asleep."

Taking his shoes off and setting them under the same table, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The fridge was filled with food, but when Ed's eyes hit the milk, he shuttered. "Stupid milk..." Taking his eyes off the cursed milk, he looked for what Winry had made for dinner that night. He found the stew she had made, but he also spotted an apple pie. Smiling to himself, he picked up the pie and dished out a piece.

When he was satisfied by the pie, he put the rest of it away and headed up to his and Winry's room. Urey's room was next to theirs, it was the exact room he and Al had shared when they were younger. When Ed's head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

Back with Riza, she had made it back to Central and was on her way home. Of course, home was on the other side of town. Her watch said, 12:45 am, making her grumble. She was tired, a little upset that she had read into the Fuhrer's actions a little too much, and she was just exhausted from taking two trains. Frowning, she watched the houses go by as she passed in the black taxi.

She made it home 10 minutes later. It was five minutes to 1 am. Black Hayate had found something to eat while she was gone. This made her smile, the dog was not dependent. That was a good thing. But she still had to find something to eat. Riza walked into the kitchen and looked through the fridge, seeing that there was some chicken noodle soup still in it; she smiled and took it out.

Once heated up, she sat at her table and ate it quietly. As she ate, she thought about her feelings for the Fuhrer. She loved him. She had ever since he had trained under her father to become a flame alchemist. She remembered her father's funeral, when he spoke to her. He had comforted her with his words of condolence, on her father's behalf. Finished with her dinner, she dumped the dishes in the sink and slinked off to bed. She had work in the morning.

It was 7:30 in the morning when Urey woke up for breakfast. Winry and Ed both woke up at the first cry. Ed went to the bedroom next to theirs, while Winry went downstairs to make the child his food. When Ed came down with a newly changed and dressed little boy, Winry had finished making the boy's scrambled eggs.

Ed sat the baby in his high chair and went over to his wife. He held her from behind and kissed her neck. "I love you. Thank you for being the mother of my children." This made Winry laugh a tired laugh. "What is that for, Ed?" She spooned the hot eggs onto a plate for their son and put it in the ice box, to cool off.

Turning around in his arms, Winry smiled at him and tilted her head. "What did Roy say when you got to Central yesterday?" Ed let go of her and went over to the table, sitting next to his son. "He.. He gave me my mission." He looked down at his hands and shook his head.

"Win, I can t do this mission... It's not my forte. I can t... Winry tilted her head in confusion, "Ed... What's this new mission?" Ed groaned as he remembered how Roy told him his new mission...

-Flashback-

Back in Central, Ed had gotten off the train. He grumbled about having to come to see a Jack-ass. But for the rest of his short trip to the Fuhrer's office, he kept quiet. In truth, he missed the city. But Ed had to admit; having his family with him was much better and made it all worth it. He arrived at Roy's office only to have the man not even acknowledge him. Roy was in a day dream when Ed closed the door and effectively woke his boss from it. "So, what's this new mission?"

"Take a seat Ed." Ed groaned and did as told, taking a seat in front of the Fuhrer. "So, gonna tell me now?" He was tapping his foot on the floor anxiously. "Ed. How did you get Winry to marry you? I mean, how did you do it?" Roy questioned from his desk. Ed raised an eyebrow at the man, 'seriously, this is what he wanted!' Ed's mind was yelling loudly, but on the outside he was calm as he cleared his throat. "Fuhrer, with all due respect, that is none of your concern."

Roy shook his head and looked down at the floor. "Ed... I think I want to take my relationship with Riza to something different... Something like you and Winry. I want to marry her..." Roy got up from his seat and paced by the window. "I know she loves me... Or at least has feelings for me. But how do I get to that point with her?" He now looked at the used-to-be-alchemist. "Your new mission, Edward Elric, is to help me figure out how to get her to say yes."

-End Flashback-

"Roy wants me to help him get Riza to say yes to marrying him. But really, who'd want to marry him..?" Winry smiled at the first part, but then frowned when he asked her that question. Out of nowhere the wrench, that she used to hit him with for ruining her masterpieces, came flying. Ed groaned loudly, grabbing his tender head and looked at his wife, "what the hell, Winry?"

Winry pulled Urey's breakfast out of the icebox and handed it to the baby. "Why would you say such mean things? Ed, he was asking for help! You're going to help, and I'm going to help you!" Ed saw the twinkle in Winry's eyes at the challenge. He groaned and knew he's have no choice.

Ed sat at the table with his son and wife, listening to her explain what had happened the other day. "It'll be perfect; Riza thinks he doesn't even like her. So, Roy should just ask her out. Even though they don't know the other loves them, a flat out proposal would be too much... He tapped his fingers on the table little bored, as he looked up at his animated wife.

"Okay, but what do I tell Roy to do? I can t go to Central every day to make sure he doesn t mess anything up... Winry nodded as she thought more on the plan. "Maybe you can tell Roy to do some recon on Riza. Like... What her favorite things are. Favorite flower, favorite candy, favorite pass time? Then, when he knows some basic things, he can ask her for a coffee date. Nothing too big for the first date."

Ed raised an eyebrow, "but Winry... They're known each other for a really long time... Why send them on a date? I mean... I didn t take you on a date, before proposing to you... Winry nodded her head in understanding, "Ed, the way you proposed, was just the way I expected you to. But Riza is different. She's in love with Roy, but she thinks he doesn't have the same feelings... She needs some dates before he even thinks about proposing."

Ed nodded his head and looked over to their son; he had finished his breakfast and was looking at his parents. The look he was giving them was as if he was saying 'hey, who's gonna get me something to drink?' Laughing at his son's egg cover face, Ed stood up and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the dreaded milk, pouring a small amount into Urey's bottle. Walking back to his family, after putting the milk away, he handed the boy his drink. "If that's what you think... Who am I to say no? But, I don t want to get too involved in this... 'mission.' Got it Win?"

Winry nodded her head once more to her husband and turned her attention to the golden haired child to her left. His face, as he drank his milk, made her giggle. This boy was so much like Ed, but he loved his milk. Ironic, right?

When Winry picked the child up and took him into the living room to start his day of play, Ed went to the telephone and called Roy. "Fuhrer. Who is speaking?" Ed groaned at the formalities, "Full Metal." Roy nodded to himself, "Good Morning, Ed. I trust you've come up with something for your assignment?" ((A/N: I like how he calls it an assignment... :D Instead of "did you figure out how to help me?" ))

Ed sighed once more, "Yes, I have. Well... Winry has. She wants you to do some recon. Find out what her favorite flower, favorite candy, favorite thing to do is. Then, when you know what those are, study them. Get her the flowers and candy, then ask her out for coffee or lunch or something. Make sure it isn t too fancy, it could scare her off. Oh and Fuhrer... Don t flirt with all the women you run into, especially when she's with you... Ed rubbed the bridge of his nose as he said this. Too many times, had he saw his commander flirt with other women in front of the blonde woman. Even though she had shown no sign of acknowledgement to the harmless flirting, he knew it hurt her somewhere deep down. Honestly, he felt for the woman. How could she love this man? He had been such a cold man, for the time Ed had known him. Such an ass. But, Riza always knew best. Maybe he was what was best for her? Shrugging at his own thoughts, he waited for the Fuhrer to respond to him.

"That's all for now, Full Metal?" Nodding at the question, Ed remembered the man wasn t in front of him. "Yes, Sir. That's all the information I have at the moment." With that the two men hung up. Ed sighed, that was harder to do than he thought. But now that it was done, he could go play with his son.

Roy hung up with Ed and started thinking on how to find out what he had been instructed to find. "Favorite flower? Does she even like flowers?" Shaking his head, he decided to just ask her.

Riza had come into the office around 8 Am, it wasn t late, but it was later than usual for her. But, in her defense, she had gone to bed really late. Roy wouldn't mind. He never minded anything she did. Riza walked up to said man's office door and opened it, checking on him. For once, Roy's desk was clear of paperwork. Her face lit up, "Fuhrer... Your desk..."

Roy looked up when he heard the door open, only to be surprised by the topic of his and Ed's latest conversation. "General? ...My desk?" He was confused as to what his desk had to do with anything. Looking down at it, he frowned. Roy couldn't figure out what was wrong with his desk. It was a nice wooden desk, a dark cherry wood. Nicely polished and well kept. "It's... Clean. No paperwork is cluttering it... This made Roy smirk at her.

"Of course, I did it all yesterday. Remember?" He had to figure out how to get the 3 pieces of information Winry had ordered of him. "A word, General?" Riza walked in, closing the door behind her and sat on the chair in front of his desk. Roy folded his hands under his chin and watched her. "I am getting a gift for a friend of mine, a woman. She is dear to me, and I don t know her favorite flowers. Do you have any suggestions?"

A twinkle of sadness crossed Riza's hazel eyes, but only for an instant. He couldn t have meant her. No, he must be talking about some other woman who had done a 'favor' for him or maybe it was an actual friend of his. But it couldn't have been her. Shrugging, Riza smiled at him. "Why not get her some Larkspur? If she is so dear, that is. It is a beautiful purple flower. I'm sure she will love it."

Roy nodded his head and smiled. "I see. Now, I was also thinking about getting her some sweets... But I don t know of anything women like... Would you happen to have any suggestions on that?" Riza thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I can't think of any sweets. I don t see the reason behind them, they cause cavities anyways."

He smiled at her and nodded to her once again, he wouldn t ask her about her favorite pass time, he was sure he knew it already. She loved guns, and shooting them. So, her ideal place for fun was at a gun range. "That will be all General. Thank you for your input; I'm sure my friend will be happy with the flowers." Riza nodded and stood up from the seat, walking to the door and out of his office.

She was sad, but she couldn t show him that. Why would she be sad? It's not like they were together. He could see other women if he wanted. She knew that there were women who would die to be with Roy Mustang; he was the flame alchemist who rose up the ranks after being claimed as the hero of the Ishvalan war, he was the Fuhrer now. Not to mention, he was easy on the eyes and very fit. Shaking her head of her thoughts, she sat at her desk and sifted through the paperwork that had accumulated when she was gone in Resembool.

Roy sat in his chair; he hadn't noticed the inkling of sadness pass through Riza's eyes. But he was happy that he learned such simple things about her. Getting up from his desk chair, he did a little victory dance. No one would ever know that he did it, so why not? When he felt it was a sufficient amount of time with his little dance, he excused himself from the office and went on a walk. Of course, Riza was going with him. She always did. She was his best friend, bodyguard, and even if she didn t know...

His first and only love. He had to think of a way to get away from her long enough to get her those flowers. "Hawkeye, why don't you go see where the nearest coffee shop is that is decent. I'll be here when you come back to report."

He could tell that she was about to protest, but he stopped her, holding his hand in the air. She nodded and walked away, looking for a decent coffee shop, just as ordered. Roy, waiting for her to be out of eye sight, left in the opposite direction. His goal: Larkspur flowers.

It had been 5 minutes of walking, when Roy found a flower vendor on the street. He walked over to the woman and smiled, "Hello there. I was wondering if you had and Larkspur on this cart. To my knowledge it s a purple flower... But that's all I know of it." The woman smiled at him, "Well, sir, Larkspur or Delphinium consolida belongs to the buttercup family, Ranunculaceae. Larkspur flowers are almost as complex as the Orchids. The colorful Larkspur blooms, covers a spectrum from white to blue to violet. Larkspur Flowers are irregularly shaped and bloom in a loose, vertical grouping along the upper end of the plant's main stalk. Larkspur is actually a very complex flower consisting of both petals and sepals." The woman said, making Roy blink at her.

"Wow. Well... Do you have any violet ones? The lady I need these for, she likes the purple ones." The woman nodded her head at him, picking a few flowers from a pale. "Will these do, sir, or would you like more?" Roy looked at the 3 larkspurs in the woman's hand and shook his head. "Could you make a medium sized bouquet of them? This woman is really special to me." The woman nodded her head, a smile still on her face. She didn t even recognize that the man standing in front of her was the Fuhrer of Amestris. Tying the flowers into a bouquet, she wrapped white paper around them in a cone like shape; to display their beauty and cover up the ties holding them together.

Taking them, Roy pulled out a wad of cash and handed the money to the woman, knowing full well that it was over the amount for the flowers. "Thank you Ma dam. I can promise, I will be back to purchase your merchandise. "The Larkspur, its meaning is beautiful spirit. This woman must be beautiful inside and out, and very strong. I wish you well." Roy only nodded to the woman, smiling a goofy smile as he found where he was supposed to meet Riza.

When Riza came back with a location for a coffee break that would be decent for the Fuhrer, she looked around where she had left the afore mentioned man. But he was nowhere to be found. Raising an eyebrow, she frowned, "Where could he have gone to now? ...I knew I should have drug him with me..." Roy came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, "Looking for me, Riza?"

Said woman turned around quickly, not recognizing the voice and aimed a gun at him. Roy raised an eyebrow at her, one of his hands behind his back. "Uhm... I didn t know you felt that way... Pulling his arm from behind himself, showing her a bouquet of Larkspurs. Riza lowered her gun and looked at the beautiful arrangement.

"I guess, if you shoot me, I won t need these... Will I? Riza, these are for you... He walked closer to her, once her gun was back in its holster and gave her the arrangement. "Care to accompany me to get some coffee?" Riza blinked, looking up from the flowers in her hands. 'Does he know the meaning of these flowers?'

She smiled and him, "Sir..?" Roy smiled at her as he took her hand in his and looked over to her. "Riza? I'm asking you on a coffee date... I, Uhm... Do you want to go with me?" Riza nodded her head and took his hand, lacing their fingers together, taking him to the decent coffee shop she found. Her head was spinning; he asked her those questions so he could find out what she liked. She couldn t help the smile that plastered itself to her lips. It felt nice to be with him out of want and not for her job. She sat down with him after they ordered their coffees. She ordered a caramel macchiato, while Roy ordered a plain black coffee.

"Roy, why did you ask me, if I was coming anyhow?" This caught his attention. Why had he asked, when she was already coming? "I just thought, I'd ask. You know... Make it a date. Make it something that wasn t tied to work... She nodded and smiled at him. This was nice. Not too much, just a coffee date. What did people do on coffee dates? She didn't know. Riza hadn't been on a date, no, she had always been working with her guns, or following Roy. Even when she was a teenager, she was busy studying guns. Sure, she had had offers... but they weren't coming from the man sitting in front of her.

Roy looked at the woman who seemed to be so deep in thought. Riza, the woman who followed him head first into whatever his ideals led him to. Helped him survive in the war. He was speechless. What could he say to her that she didn t already know? What wouldn t scare her off? He didn t know... "Do you like the flowers? I had some trouble finding a flower vendor with such little timing... But I did learn some things about them. They truly are amazing flowers." Riza snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice.

She nodded her head to him and smiled. "Oh yes, I do. They are beautiful. That was a tricky way to find out what I liked, Roy. ..Why didn t you just ask?" This made him laugh, "Where would be the fun in that?" Before she could answer, their coffees were brought to them. Roy grabbed them and started walking off, but Riza was quick to follow and take hers from him. He grasped her hand once more and walked with her. "Roy... Where are we going?" To this question, she only received a shrug.

The date lasted well into the evening, the two ended up eating a late lunch after their walk took them to a park in the middle of Central. Roy hailed a taxi and smiled at her as they sat down in the back seat. "Today was good. I think we just may have to have another date, don't you, Riza?" Riza smiled sleepily at him and nodded her head, silently agreeing. Shortly after Roy turned his head, he felt something rest on his shoulder. He turned to see that a blonde head on his shoulder, her hazel eyes closed. He could hear her even breathing as she slept. He didn t know how long he watched her, until the taxi stopped and he had to wake her.

Nudging her, with his shoulder, Roy whispered name, "Riza... Riza, it's time to wake up... He watched as her eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings. She looked up at him as she opened the door. Roy told the driver to wait for him as he followed her to her door. Riza was about to open the door when she felt someone walk up behind her, making her turn to see who it was. She was a little surprised when Roy was behind her. He was close, a little too close. "I just wanted to say good night, Riza...

Before she could say it in return, she felt his soft lips against hers. His lips were warm against his, and so soft. Never had she thought his lips to be this soft. To her, it was over as soon as it started; he was pulling away and smiling at her. "Goodnight, Roy... And with that she walked into her home. Roy left after watching her disappear into the building. He had to call Ed in the morning.

A/N: Okay Lovelies. That was chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review, and please, be patient with me! XD

Oh, and if you have a request for a story Tell me! :D I have a super long list of anime s and pairings that are just waiting to be written! :) 


	3. Author's Note

Okay lovelies, thanks for waiting patiently, I will definitely be writing chapter 3 of Love is Loyalty tonight! :D It should be posted sometime tomorrow, California time! XD Please be patient with me.. :) 


	4. Misunderstanding

A/N: Okay, I want to thank those who reviewed. I live for your reviews. I swear, when I get a new one, I walk calmly into my kitchen and do a victory dance. XD I 3 you guys, and thank you from the bottom of my heart! Okay, on with the story!

Winry had been waiting for a few days to call Riza, she had been waiting as patiently as she could, but she was just too excited to wait any longer. So, after she put Urey in his bed, she calmly walked down the stairs and sat next to the phone. Picking up the phone, she shakily dialed Riza's house number and waited. "Hello?" Riza answered on the 3rd ring, "Riza? Hey, it's Winry!"

On Riza's side, she had raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Sure, she was glad to get a call from Winry, but why did the girl sound so excited? "Hey, Winry. What's up, are you going into labor? Why are you so excited?" This was confusing to Riza, why was she so giddy? Then it hit her, maybe, somehow she heard about her and Roy? Shaking her head, Riza reasoned that Winry couldn t possibly know.

"So, what have you been up to, I mean, since you came over that is..?" Winry tried to act like she didn t know, but it was hard. She had told Roy what to do and she was hoping it had gone well. Riza had to think, should I tell her? The thought was silly, of course she should! "Well... You know how I feel about Roy, right?" She could almost see the bleach blonde nod her head when she said, "Ya-huh."

"Well, he asked me out, on a coffee date... But before he did, he asked me some questions in his office." Riza pulled a chair up to sit down and have the conversation with Winry. "He said that he had a dear friend that he was going to get some flowers and sweets for. And I was thinking that he meant some random girl, you know how he is... But then after I left his office to do some work, he wanted to go out for coffee." Winry smiled as she waited to hear the rest. "Was that all, Riza?" She sounded kind of disappointed, but knew more was coming.

"No, that's not all that happened... When we got off the military grounds, he sent me to 'scout for a decent coffee shop,' so I told him not to move a muscle. I went and found a good one, but when I came back... He was gone!" Winry was giggling on the other side; she covered her mouth so not to make Riza nervous. "Oh... No! Where'd he... Go?"

Riza smiled as she remembered what happened after that. "He came up behind me, with one of his hands behind his back... Guess what he had." Winry uncovered her mouth, her giggles gone as she shrugged. "What'd he have?" Riza bit her lip softly before smiling like a teenage girl, "he had my favorite flowers. Larkspur, but I don t think he knows what Larkspur means... She frowned softly as she looked over to the table where she had put the flowers in a vase of water. They really did bring color to the room. They were beautiful, even after 3 days. "What does it mean, Riza?" Now Winry was curious.

"Larkspur is the flower you give to someone who you think has a beautiful spirit... Winry said, "aww" at the definition of the flower. "What happened after that, Riza?" The excited tone came back to Winry's voice, making her sound like a squealing pre-teen, who is seeing her favorite band. Riza giggled, could that really be Winry on the other side of the telephone? Yes, it was and that made it all-the-more funnier. "Well, after coffee we went out for some lunch and had it at Central Park. By the time we were finished, it was getting late... So Roy got a cab and took me home... Riza had a slight blush as she remembered the kiss they had shared when she was leaving her at her building. "Then? Did he give you a kiss good-bye? Did he walk you to your door?"

"Well... He did both... Roy walked me to my door and kissed me... It... It was a fun day, Winry." Winry got up off the chair and did a victory dance. Her plan was working! She sat back down when she thought she heard Ed coming. "Did he ask if you wanted to go out again?" Riza smiled and nodded her head, forgetting that she and the bleach blonde weren't in the same room. "Yeah, and I said yes." Riza looked at the clock and smiled, it was almost time to go back to work, which meant that she would see Roy again. "Winry, I have to go, but I'll talk to you again."

"Okay, have fun at work!" The two hung up at the same time; Riza got her gun and everything she needed and walked out of her apartment. She went back to work for the day.

Winry stood up and wondered around, trying to find Ed. She found him in the library that they had Al make them, shortly after Ed and Winry got married. Smiling, she snuck up on the golden haired man, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ed, their first date went good. I'm a genius! Help me think of their second date?" Ed groaned, he was happy to hear the jackass was doing something right when it came to Hawkeye. But he already told Winry he didn t want to get too involved with their relationship. "Do I have to, Win?" Winry giggled at him, "don t be a baby Ed!" She kissed his cheek as she pulled away from him. "I guess they could just go out on a dinner date... That wouldn't hurt anything... Do you think?" Ed shook his head and turned his attention back to his book. "Nah, I don t think so. I'll call him in a couple minutes and tell him.

As Ed promised, he got up after finishing his reading and walked over to the phone. Looking at the time, he noted that the Fuhrer would still be at the office and called him there. "Fuhrer Mustang, who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" Groaning once again, Ed spoke, "Full metal."

Roy smiled at himself. Ed hated calling him the Fuhrer and having to be so formal. But it did wonders for Roy's ego. "Ahh, Ed. And what do I owe this conversation to?" He had been trying to finish his paperwork early so he could go to his favorite bar, when Ed had called. "Well, I was informed that you actually did well on your date, sir. And Winry has already come up with a good 2nd date for you." This intrigued Roy. "Go on."

"She says for you to take the General out to dinner. A nice place. Maybe get her some flowers that are appropriate for the occasion. And make it a good restaurant, sir. That is all." Roy smiled; this girl was a flippin' genius. No wonder Ed was in love with her... But why settle for a shrimp? Shrugging his shoulders at his thoughts, Roy smiled more. "That'll be fine, Full Metal. Have a good time with the Mrs. and little Urey." Ed grunted and hung up the phone.

After Roy hung up with Ed, he exited his office and soon the military grounds. He decided to change his plans, instead of the bar, Roy wanted coffee. It would help to calm his nerves. Although he loved taking Riza on that date and he may have seemed calm on the outside, but it had caused him to be a complete mess on the inside. Hailing a cab, he told the man to take him to the nearest decent coffee shop. A good 5 minutes passed on the way to the coffee shop, once the man stopped the car; Roy paid him and went into the coffee shop. It made him remember his and Riza's first date and that made him smile.

Walking into the building, he went to the counter and ordered a tall cup of plain, black coffee. Waiting at a table, he noticed a woman he hadn't seen in almost a year. Her name was Vanessa. She was a dark brunette with pale skin and the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. He smiled at her as she invited herself to sit next to him. "Oh my, is that you Roy?" Vanessa asked as she held her own coffee.

Roy nodded his head a smile on his face as he turned to her. "Well, well, if it isn't Vanessa. Haven't seen you in a while... He tried to play it off, but she cut him off. "Yeah, I wonder why? I mean... We had a date, then... Nothing. What happened?" Roy and Vanessa talked for a good hour about the time they knew each other better. Sure, they had known each other before going on that one date, but he just couldn t remember why he didn t call her back. Don t get him wrong, he did like the girl. She was easy on the eyes, had a good head on her shoulders and was smart to boot... But she wasn t blonde. She didn't have hazel brown eyes. She wasn't Riza Hawkeye.

Riza was getting off work; she had just finished a report on the reconstruction of Lior. "That was boring. Maybe I'll get some coffee cake... Or a muffin..." She smiled at the thought of the pastries. Usually, she wasn t one for sweets, but she was craving something, and those sounded best right then. So, getting out of the building, she hailed a cab and asked to be taken to the nearest coffee shop that sold the best pastries. The driver, having just came back from that way, nodded his head. "Yes, Ma'am." With that, he drove to the coffee shop once more.

She waited 5 minutes before she was able to step out of the car and pay the man. He nodded to her and smiled as he took the Cenz. She waved him off as she walked up to the coffee shop. From the corner of her eyes, she saw black. Was it? No, it couldn t be. She smiled to herself for even thinking he could have been there. He had left the office an hour or so ago. Turning her head completely, she saw Roy. But it wasn t just Roy. There was a pretty brunette with him. She saw the woman's beautiful blue eyes, the heart shaped face and pouty cherry lips. Beautiful, girly, not her.

He was on another date, with someone much prettier than her. Riza frowned. This date looked like it was going smoothly. She thought for a few moments about going in and buying her pastries. For a good minute, she contemplated doing just that. Make him see her. See how upset she was with him. But at that, she shook her head. No, this wasn t that bad. It was just a date. Plus, Roy and herself, they just shared a date between friends. They had only hung out... Right? Or did she think it was more? Worth more to him?

Riza felt sick. She didn t know what to do. She knew she could see them, but could they see her? She didn t know... But if they could, would they stop their date? Once again, she shook her head. "What am I doing? Why am I just standing here? I should go buy my pastries and go home... But, she couldn t move her feet. They felt as if they were stuck to the ground under her. Her body was betraying her, making her watch. Riza could feel the sick feeling growing. But what she had felt first wasn't half as bad as what she felt next when she saw the woman lean into Roy. She was kissing him!

Her stomach was twisting, her eyes pricked with unshed tears as her heart felt like it was breaking completely. She remembered all the times she had been with Roy and he had flirted with prettier girls. At first, she thought it was to get information, like when they were getting intel from Madame Christmas... But whenever he would come back with numbers on little slips of paper, she could have sworn she felt cracks in her heart. This was the last straw. The date he was on, it was almost identical to the one he had taken her on... But this one looked like it would go a lot farther than theirs had...

Not being able to take this feeling any longer, her body let her run away. Riza thought her legs felt like they were made of cement, making running a chore. "Oh god... I'm an idiot... How could he think about me, the same way I think about him...? Especially if there are girls who look like that?" Shaking her head she ran all the back to the military grounds, before she had to hail a cab to take her home.

Roy had been laughing with Vanessa about when they first met. It was a chance meeting, but it was funny now that he remembered it. The two had been at Madame Christmas's bar, both drunk as hell, when he started flirting with her and vice versa. Of course they were so far gone, that their words were being slurred. He hadn t even noticed someone was watching from outside, only noticed when a pair of soft lips were being pressed against his. At first, he let himself be pulled in by the luscious lips. Even kissed back, until he remembered the exact reason why he hadn t called back. He was in love. In love with the most perfect, beautiful woman he had ever known.

He pushed the beautiful brunette away from him, "I'm sorry Vanessa. I just can't do this. I... There is someone very important in my life now.." Vanessa looked a little hurt, but shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. 6 months is a long time, Roy. But I am happy for you." She smiled at him as she got up from her seat. "Roy...? What color hair does this woman have?" She asked curiously, her head was tilted as she kept her eyes on the window they were in front of.

Confused, he raised an eyebrow as he wiped the lip gloss from his lips. "Blonde, why?" He saw the smile leave her face as she nibbled on her lip. "Uhm... Well... Someone was out there... Outside the window... She pointed to the window. "And... Well, it was a woman... With blonde hair... Roy's eyes widened as he looked out the window. "Which way did she go?" Vanessa walked out with him and pointed towards the military grounds. That was when Roy cursed himself for being such a jackass.

When Riza got out of the cab she had hailed once she got back to the military grounds, she paid the man and ran into her building. She still felt like vomiting up her lunch. Climbing the stairs to the 2nd floor, she opened the door and locked it behind her. Taking the phone from the wall, she walked into her room and plugged it back in. Tears were running down her cheeks, silently she started sobbing. Her heart had finally broken.

Dialing Winry's phone number, she waited for her best friend to pick up. "Winry?" Riza choked out, although she was crying, she wasn t balling. It was hard to see the man she loved, kiss another woman. Especially after they had just had their first date a couple days ago. 'Am I no good? Does he not like me?' Winry heard the choked question and forgetting for a moment that the woman wasn t with her, she nodded. "Oh... Uhm, yes. I'm here, Riza... What's wrong, hun?" She sat on the chair next to her telephone waiting for the woman who had been like a sister to her to speak. Winry drummed her fingers on her knee, knowing the woman was shaken up about something, but the only thing that would cause tears... Was the Fuhrer.

'What did that ass do this time?' Shaking her head, she looked at the time on the clock, 10:00 pm. Just then, a slightly more composed Riza said sadly into the receiver, "He doesn t want me, Winry... What's wrong with me?" Winry sighed and shook her head, 'What is wrong with this girl?' "Riza... What are you talking about? What happened, to make you think Roy doesn t want you?" Riza didn t answer; she just hung up the phone, leaving a surprised and angry Winry sitting with a phone to her ear.

Shaking her head, Winry hung the phone up before going upstairs and climbing into the bed with a sleeping Ed. In the morning she would tell him of the news and have him go see the Fuhrer. 'That jackass probably messed everything up...' That was her last thought before she fell fast asleep in Ed's arms.

When Urey woke up the next morning, the couple got up for the routine that had been their life the past year. Ed went for Urey, to change and dress him, and then he'd bring him into the kitchen. Once Urey was set down in his high chair, Winry would give him his breakfast. Sometimes it was eggs, other times it was cereal. Today, it was oatmeal with pieces of fruit in it. While Winry cooked, she spoke to Ed about the strange phone call she had got from Riza.

"Ed, I think you should go see Roy. Something happened between him and Riza... Ed looked at her, his eyebrow raised. Riza was like a step-mother to him. She had always worried about him and Al while they searched for the philosopher's stone. She had told him about things, the Ishvalan war, things that no one would tell him. What war does to a person, and how he was lucky, that Roy had not allowed him to be shipped off to war... "What do you mean, something happened? What's the matter?"

Winry sighed as she poured the oatmeal into a bowl for the baby and put it into the fridge. She turned to look at him and shook her head, "I got a call from Riza last night... She was crying." This made Ed stand. "Why was she crying?" Winry shrugged her shoulders, "I don t know Ed... She hung up before she could answer me. Why don't you go see Roy? Maybe he can tell you what's going on." Ed nodded and looked down at his son. "Your Uncle Roy is making things difficult again...

Ed watched as Winry fed Urey, kissing both of them before going to the door. He pulled on his boots and his blazer and walked out of the house. Once more, as he always did when leaving for Central, he went over to his childhood home. Ed had learned his lesson the first time he came over, after May had moved in.

She and Al hadn t even waited until they got to the bedroom before taking clothes off. Luckily, Ed caught them before they were all the way naked. But from then on, he knocked before walking in. May answered the door, smiling at her soon-to-be brother-in-law. "Hi, Ed! Isn't it a little early to be out and about?" She had grown a lot over the years since the promised day. Instead of being a midget, she was now, at least 5 feet. He smiled at her as he nodded, "yeah, but I have some work in Central. I was wondering, if you and Al could watch over Winry? She should be okay.. But the doctor says she could go into labor anytime now.."

May smiled widely, she loved babies. "Yes, of course we can check in on her! Oh Ed! You're gonna have another baby so soon!" The girl started jumping up and down excitedly as she squealed. Ed, not being able to not be excited over his unborn baby girl smiled. "Okay, May... Calm down... So, I guess I'll see you later. And don t forget to call Central HQ if anything happens. Okay?" With a nod from the younger girl, he smiled one last time before heading off to talk to Mustang.

A/N: Okay, don t kill me! I had to make something happen! D: I am sorry for Riza... She is such a strong woman though...: D She will survive and become stronger from this. But, she really should have stayed a little longer before running off... Hmm... What will happen next chapter? I dunno.. Well, I lied... I do know! :O But you'll just have to wait. :D Okay, you know the drill, lovelies! Read and Review! 


	5. Avoidance

N/A: Hey lovelies. Im sooooo sorry I haven't updated this fic in sooooo long. But I have a treat for you. I plan on uploading ch 4, 5 and maybe 6 and 7! :D Isn't that awesomeness? I have the urge to write. And I know I've neglected this story for way to long.

What will happen with Roy and Riza? We left them in a bad place.. Didn't we? :( So sad.. I hope things get better with them...  
>_<p>

Roy was sitting at this desk, once again. He wasn't doing his work, like usual. But unlike usual, Riza hadn't came in to nag him every 20 minutes. No, she hadn't came in at all, except every couple of hours. In fact, she seemed to be avoiding him like the plague. Shaking his head, no, she wouldn't do that.. Would she? Roy decided he would get his work done, it'd take his mind off Riza, at least for a little while. But what about when he was done? What would stop him from thinking about the blonde then?

Riza was on the other side of the wall that separated Roy's office from her desk and the others. Even though he was Fuhrer, he liked using his old desk and office. The Fuhrer's office was just too large for his tastes sometimes. The blonde, even though she was doing her work diligently and effectively, had her mind on other things. She had cried herself to sleep lastnight after calling Winry. Although all the crying made her look horrible when she woke up, she managed to make herself look okay for work that morning.

The process for making herself look presentable made her not be able to come in as early as she usually did, but she didn't seem to care. She was emotionally broken. She didnt see the point in being to work early, when all she could see was Roy kissing a beautiful girly girl.. Something she clearly wasn't. She was the exact opposite. Sure she had all the same parts as that woman.. But, she was not a girly girl.. She played with guns, went to war, had scars; mental and physical. Shaking her head, she smiled. It didn't matter anymore anyhow, he didn't want her. That much was true. He had been out with another woman.

He had taken that woman on the same date he had taken her, or at least the beginning of the date. But maybe he did the smae with the other woman.. Or worse.. He could have taken her to his house.. Riza wouldn't put it past him. Not Roy Mustang.

What had she thought when she went on that casual date with Roy? That he'd just sweep her off her feet and marry her after confessing his undying love? She shook her head, of course not. Not when he could have just about any girl he wanted. The image of the brunette came to her mind. The tears pricked at her eyes, but she blinked them away. Maybe she should go home early.. Spend some time with Black Hayate. Yeah, that would be acceptable.

Once her work was done, Riza stood up and walked to the door that separated Roy from her and opened it with a deep breathe. "Sir, I'm going to go home early. I'm not feeling well today." When Riza opened the door, it snapped Roy from his thoughts. But only for a moment, because then he was thinking that maybe she wasn't nagging him because she was sick! Coming to that conclusion, he nodded his head. "Well General, I hope you feel better." With that she nodded and closed the door behind her.

When the door was closed, Riza let out a breathe she hadn't known she was holding. Then walked over to her desk and grabbed some work and her personal items that she had brought with her. She could do some of the work at home, away from the office. It was just a little too wierd for her today. She walked out of the office and down the hall. When she exited the building, she saw Ed walking towards her. He looked a little upset when his eyes landed on her. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's wrong Ed?"

Ed contemplated telling her he knew she called Winry last night, but only shook his head. She was obviously going home early because it hurt her to come to work today. Why'd she come? A voice in the back of his head smirked as it said, 'Because, she's a strong woman. She tried to put it behind her, whatever happened.. But it must have broke something inside her. She may look strong on the outside, but on the inside she isn't so strong..' He walked up to her, close enough to touch her. Ed hugged her tightly for a moment, then pulled back and smiled. "You're a strong woman, Hawkeye. Just stay strong a little longer.." And with that he was marching into the building she had just came out of.

That was the first time one of the Elrics hugged her. Riza blinked in confusion, that was weird.. But Ed's words echoed in her head. "Just stay strong a little longer.." What did he mean by that?

Ed found his way to the office where Roy used when he was a Major. He knew Roy rarely used the Fuhrer's office. It may be his rank, but that office was too large for just Mustang. He walked past all the desks, that held Fallman, Feury, Havoc and Breda. The men all looked up and waved at Ed, before going back to work. Ed was on a mission. Find out what that ass of a Fuhrer did to make Hawkeye cry. That woman never cried. Even when the ass did something totally uncalled for.

Opening the door to Roy's office, Ed stomped in. "Fullmetal. To what do I owe this visit?" Ed shook his head, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the spare seat in front of the desk Roy occupied. "Have you asked her yet?" Ed decided then and there, to keep cool until it was necessary. When Roy didn't answer, he asked again. "Have you asked her on the 2nd date yet?"

This time, Roy shook his head. The voice in Ed's mind laughed at Roy, 'Good, because she doesn't seem to want you anymore. Not after what you did..' The two sat in silence for a minute or two, collecting their thoughts. Roy was thinking about reasons Ria may ignore him for this long. Even go home early to get away. A vague thought came to mind. Maybe she saw him at the coffee shop with Vanessa.. It was a long shot, but that was probably what happened. He hadn't done anything else that he could remember, that would make her upset like this.. He looked up at Ed, maybe he knew something. Winry was Riza's closest friend, besides Maria and Rebecca.. But she wouldn't tell those two anything...

"Ed. Has Riza said anything to you or Winry.. That sounded.. I don't know.. Like I did something wrong?" Ed shook his head, "What did you do, Fuhrer?" Roy shook his head. "I didn't do anything.. At least, I don't think I did.." Ed sat up straight, giving Roy his full attention. "I'll be the judge of that, Fuhrer."

Roy exhaled and got comfortable in his chair, this was going to be uncomfortable for him. "Well, last night I went to get some coffee after work. It was the same coffee shop I took Riza to." Ed nodded. That couldn't be what had Riza so upset. "And when I was waiting for my coffee, I sat down at a booth. Then, out of nowhere, an ex-girlfriend showed up.. Vanessa and I talked.. But that was it.. Or so I thought. Because in only a second of my finishing a sentence, she was kissing me!" Ed frowned. That is what had Riza so upset.

"What does this ex look like sir," Ed interrupted. Roy raised an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything, Fullmetal?" Ed shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Just answer my question, Roy." Roy sighed. "Brunette, blue eyes, the heart shaped face and pouty lips. Does that suffice, Ed?" Ed nodded, he knew what had Riza all upset and not wanting to talk or see Roy. She thought Roy was cheating, or at least seeing other girls. "Continue with your story, sir." Roy nodded and sighed. I pushed her off me, but when I looked at her, her eyes were on the window. She said she had seen some woman outside, staring at us before running off. Whe Vanessa said it was a blonde woman, I took off after her.. But she had a good 4 minutes a head of me.. I don't know if it was Hawkeye.. But if it was..."

Ed shook his head as he stood up from the chair. "Roy. You know who that blonde was. She saw you kissing that woman. But she probably left before you pushed her off you." Roy groaned and put his head in his hands. "She must hate me. I dont blame her, I'd hate me too.." Ed rolled his eyes. "Roy, stop having so much self-pity. It's annoying." Roy looked up at Ed. He was right. Taking his head out of his hands, Roy sat up and looked at nothing in particular as he listened to Ed.

"There is a woman out there who thinks you betrayed her. She's hurting and not feeling good about herself right now." He looked at Roy, giving him a mean glare. "You're mission, is to fix her. Because you broke her." 'Broke her,' kept running through Roy's mind. That isn't what he wanted to hear. But deep down he knew Ed was right. He had to fix her. Had to make her want him again. He had done this, but how was he going to fix it?

"Roy, she called Winry last night. She was crying. Winry said Riza said, 'He doesnt want me, Winry.. What's wrong with me?' You need to show her that you do want her. That there is nothing wrong with her. Show her that any man would be lucky to have her the way she is. A strong woman. You of all men should be happier than shit to have a woman like her stand by you." Roy nodded. He was already thinking of what to do. He couldn't let her be broken, especially not because of him. He would fix what he had broken.

What could she be thinking? Of course he wanted her. Yes, she had seen the kiss between him and Vanessa.. But she hadn't stayed long enough to see him push her off. He just hoped he could reach her and be able to fix her. From what he could see, she didn't want to be in the same building as he was at the moment. "Ed, how am I going to fix this mess?" Ed shrugged. "That's your problem. But, you better do it fast. I don't think I like it when Riza is upset." Roy nodded, he didn't like it either. Not one bit.

Ed smiled at the Fuhrer, he looked like he was going to break. Ed had hit home with his little speach about how Riza had broken. Although it did upset him that the blonde was so upset about Roy getting kissed by another woman, he knew Roy would fix it, somehow.. And if he didn't.. Well, Ed would be back to kick some ass. "Roy, if you need me, I'll be back in Resembool. Winry's getting ready to have little Nina soon. I'll be calling you when she's born." Roy looked up at Ed, snapped out of his thoughts by the confirmation of the new baby's arrival. "I'd like that Fullmetal. I guess I'll see you then." With that, Ed was gone.

N/A: How was it? Sad, yet it makes you want the next chapter? :) Well, read and review. I'll be writing allllllllll day! XD 


	6. Trying to get her back prt1

N/A: Thank you Blubird99, you were the first review of the year! Yay! Hope you like the new chapter! It's a present for you. :D _

After Ed left, Roy was sitting in his office contemplating what advice Ed had given him. It wasn't like he could as he out.. She didn't even want to speak to him.. How was he supposed to get her to believe him? She thought he didn't want her. Who wouldn't want Riza B. Hawkeye?

She was beautiful, for one. She was smart. So smart, even the scientists would be put to shame. She was good with a gun. But most importantly, she was loyal. Riza stuck by him for so long. Before the war, during the war, after the war.. But this may have been her breaking point. Roy stood up and shook his head. "I won't let this happen. She can't leave now.."

But..How would he get her attention? Maybe he could possibly appeal to her by sending flowers? She loved flowers. Now all he would have to do is find the flower stand woman and have her give him a boquet of the flowers that meant he was faithful to her, and would always be.

He left the office soon after this revolation. Roy exited the building and caught a cab. After trying to get the cab for 10 minutes, he finally got one and told it directions to where the stand was the last time he was at it. The Fuhrer only had to wait 5 minutes until he reached his destination.

When he tried to pay the cab driver, the man wouldn't accept the money. "No, Sir.. You are the Fuhrer.. I do not take money from you. You, sir, ride free." Roy smiled at the man and nodded his thanks before shutting the cab door. The cabbie drove off moments later and left Roy with the flower cart.

Roy turned to the woman who owned the stand, when she saw his face, she smiled. "My my, I didn't think I'd actually think I'd see you again." Roy raised an eyebrow to the woman. "Didn't I say I would be back?" The woman nodded and got in front of the stand. "What can I get you, Fuhrer?"

He smiled and looked at the flowers, "I need something that expresses faithfulness." The woman nodded and looked over the flowers for a moment, before picking out a violet tulip. Turning around, she showed it to him. "This is a violet tulip. The flower of faithfulness. When you give this to you're lady friend, she will love it. But she will cherish it, if she knows what it means.

Roy took the flower in his hands and inspected it. The flower had six petals that were close together and seemed to be pulled up to protect the core of the flower. He smiled at the woman, "I want a boquet of this please." The woman turned and picked only the best of the batch for Roy, including the one in his hand. After she wrapped them in a nice paper wrapping, Roy paid her and walked off, back towards the military grounds.

Once he was at the military grounds, Roy went up to his office. All his men where gone, so he wouldn't have to hide what he was doing. He went all the way to his office and sat down on the chair at his desk, carefully laying the flowers down on the desk.

"Okay, flowers, check. Now.. What if she doesn't know what they mean? ...Hm... I guess I could write a poem." Roy sighed and shook his head. "How am I supposed to be taken seriously if I write a poem?" Defying his words, Roy took out a pen and a peice of paper.

It took a few tries. A few new pieces of paper, and a long amount of time.. But Roy had written a half-way decent poem for Riza's flowers.

When he was done writing the poem, he folded the paper in half and wrote her name on it. Standing up, he picked up the flowers and the poem and walked out of the office. He exited the bulding and walked the long distance to Riza's apartment building.

Roy looked up at the floor that was Riza's and looked of her dining room window. He was sure there would be a light on. A few moments he was rewarded with finding the only window that had a light on. The figure silohetted was Riza with her hair down.

Roy walked up to the building and buzzed the door to a random apartment. After a few minutes of this the offended apartment owner buzzed him in. Smiling, Roy went to the stairs and started jogging up the stairs. He smirked as he bypassed the floor of the person he buzzed.

Getting to Riza's floor, he walked calmly to her door. Setting the flowers on the floor in front of the door, he knocked once, twice, then bolted. Roy hid around the corner, by the stairs and waited for her door to open. He knew she would look around for him, but he didn't move from his spot. When he heard her door open, he smiled softly to himself. Step 1, complete.

The door to her apartment closed a moment after opening, the crinkling of the paper the only evidence that she got the flowers. Whe the door closed, he walked to the steps and looked back at the closed door. "I love you Riza." Then he was off, his heart was on his sleeve as much as he could afford. He hoped she wouldn't refuse him.  
>_<p>

Riza was sitting at her table, thinking to herself. She had just gotten out of a long hot bath. She smelled of vanilla soap. It was calming, but not as much as she wanted. That was when she heard someone knocking at her door.

Who would be knocking on her door this late at night? No one had buzzed, so it had to be one of her neighbors. She got up from her seat and walked over to the door. When Riza opened it, she saw no one. Wierd... She was about to close the door, until her eyes caught a violet color.

Looking down, Riza was surprised to see a boquet of violet tulips. They were very beautiful, but she wasn't too sure what they meant. Who could have left her these? She picked them up and walked back in her apartment. Holding the flowers in one hand, she found a vase and filled it half way with water.

Walking over to the table she had been sitting at, she placed the vase down and started unwrapping the flowers. Once the paper was off, she noticed a folded piece of paper with her name on it. Curiosity already spiked, she picked up the folded paper and read it.

'For the beauty with the dirty blonde hair,  
>From the idiot with the flame alchemy.<p>

I'm sorry for what happened.  
>But I want you to know,<br>I was faithful to you.

So, in my stead,  
>Take these violet tulips.<br>The symbolize my faithfulness to you and only you.'

When she was done reading the poem, she knew who it was from. The memory of seeing the brunette with him spiked in her head. She felt sick, but not as much as before. Maybe it was the fact that he sent her flowers and a poem. Maybe it was the meaning of them. But she didn't feel as sick anymore when that scene replayed itself.

Being that it was almost 10 pm, she decided that she would reply to him with a poem of her own. And in the morning, since it was a scheduled day off for her anyhow, she would get a sprig of lavender for it. Getting up from the table, Ria walked over to a book shelve where she kept blank journals, she took out a piece of paper and brought it back to the table with a pen. Riza, being more feminine than she looks, was taught how to write poetry by her mother.. Before she died, that is.

Unlike Roy, Riza was able to write a decent poem in one try. It may have been once try, but it was a long one try. She looked over the poem, and nodded. She was still upset over the scene, and hoped that this poem would let him know that she needed a little more time to think, by herself.

With the poem done, she fixed the tulips in the vase. The vase was a long one with a very round base, that led to a fountain-like opening. The glass work was dyed a deep blue at the top to look as if it were pouring water out of it. With a smile, she walked away from the flowers and turned the lights off.  
>_<p>

Riza woke up at 5 am, the morning after she recieved the flowers from Roy. She got up from her bed and walked into the kitchen. The flowers were still on the table. She hadn't just dreamt them up. No, they were real.

30 minutes of being in the kitchen and she had made a nice breakfast. Eating it with the flowers in front of her. While she ate, she re-read the poem that came with the flowers. It made her smile. But she would not be swayed that easily.

Finishing her meal, she cleaned up and walked back into the bedroom and 5:45 am. There was no way Roy would be in the office before 8 am, so she had enough time to get the lavender and drop it and the poem off in his office.

Being in the military had it's perks. It taught women how to get dressing in 3 minutes flat. Riza was dressing in a white summer dress with yellow flowers all over it. Her shoes were white also. Riza kept her hair down today, wanting to look different for a change. Once she declared herself decent, she walked out of the bedroom and grabbed the poem on the way out of the apartment.

Once out of the building, she walked around the Central streets, looking for a flower stand. Eventually, she found one. Unbeknownst to Riza, it was the exact flower stand that her flowers came from. The woman smiled at Riza, almost as if she had knew who she was. "Well hello there, dear." Riza smiled back at the woman. "Hello Ma'am. Nice day out, isn't it?" The woman nodded back, "that it is."

"Do you have any lavender sprigs, Ma'am?" The woman nodded her head and smiled at Riza once more. "That I do. Planning on making a nice perfume?" Riza shook her head, before realizing the woman couldn't see. "No, I am going to send it to a man, who needs to give me some space." The woman nodded, turning around with a beautiful speciman of a lavender sprig.

The woman handed it to Riza and Riza handed her the money for it. "Thank you, Ma'am." With the sprig and poem in her hands, she walking in the direction of Central HQ. It was now, 7:30 am. Riza made it to the building in only 10 minutes. Smiling to herself, she entered and went up the stairs to the floor her office was on. Seeing that no one was in today, at least not right now, she walked all the way to the back of the large room and opened the doors to the office Roy preferred to use.

Setting the poem down on the desk, she placed the sprig of lavender across it. "I hope he understands. I just want time.." With that, she left the office and went on with the reast of her day.  
>_<p>

Roy woke up at 5:30 am the morning after he gave Riza her flowers. He didn't have to be in the office if he didn't want to. Today, Riza wouldn't be there. So, why go? Shrugging his white button up onto his shoulders, he frowned. "If I didn't have to meet with Grumman and the council, I wouldn't be going.." He left his house after eating a decent breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs, with a large cup of coffee. The best breakfast, in his opinion. At least on a day that you don't want to go to work that is.

Roy made it to the office by 6:30 am that morning. His meeting started at 6:45, so he stayed in the office for a few short minutes before going to the official office of the Fuhrer, his real office. There, Grumman and a few other Military personnel were present. Grumbling, Roy sat at his big desk and the meeting commenced.

The meeting took only an hour and 20 minutes to be taken care of. But, by the end of it, Roy was exhausted. Those men sure knew how to wear on his nerves. Sighing, he walked down the stairs until he came to the floor his more used office was on. He walked past the desks of his team and smiled. They had been there for him, whenever he needed them.

Opening the door to his office, he turned on the lights and took his seat at the desk. Only then did he see a sprig of lavender and a note under it. The paper was folded, but it didn't have a name on it.. Moving the flower away, he opened the paper and started reading.

'I know that you're trying to mend,  
>But I want you to know,<br>There is nothing that was broken.  
>Only cracked.<p>

While I'm trying to mend the crack,  
>Just know, this sprig of Lavender means I know the kind of man you are, have always been.<br>So, let me be.'

When he was done, he knew who it was from. She wanted time. Time away from him, to think. That could potentially be bad for him in the long run.. Shaking his head, he would try harder the next day.  
>_<p>

The next day, both Roy and Riza came in around 7 am. Roy first, then Riza. It was a habit for them. The earlier they came in, the more work they could get done. They never really noticed with Fallman, Havoc, Feury and Breda came in.

By the time the others came in it was 8 am, and Roy couldn't wait any longer. He opened his door and called Riza in as calmly as he could manage. Roy left the door open while he waited for her, he stepped back and sat on the edge of his desk.

Riza walked into Roy's office, closing the doors behind her. She looked up at the man she had been avoiding all week. He had not let her be, like she had asked. He insisted on talking to her. It was wearing her out. She was trying to get over him, but he wouldn't let her. This man with the black hair, black eyes and pale skin.. The man she had grown to love when she was a teenager. The man she had followed in war and career..

He wouldn't leave her alone when he broke her heart. The thought made her eyes glaze over with unshed tears, but she was strong. She would not cry. Not in front of him, nor for him. Riza blinked her eyes a few times and cleared them. "Yes, Sir?"

Roy raised an eyebrow and sighed low. "Riza.. You don't have to call me 'Sir.' How many years have we known each other, professionally and personally?" Riza didn't answer him, just looked down at the floor, her bangs sheilding her face from him. "Roy, whatdo you want? Didn't you get that letter?" As soon as she finished her question and raised her head, he was right in front of her. "Go for coffee with me?"

He looked seductive, yet unsure of himself. This made her want to smile. The infamous Fuhrer Roy Mustang, insecure in his womanizing skills. Her grandfather hadn't trained his as well as he thought. "Sorry, I can't. I have work to do. Maybe Fallman will go, or Feury or even Havoc." In a blink of an eye Roy was standing an inch closer, his nose almost touching hers. Riza's breathe hitched in her throat. "Dont want them to come with me." The seductive sound of Roy's voice made her eyes trail to his lips. It was hypnotic.

As Riza caught her breathe, her eyes snapped back to his eyes. "Take that brunette, then. I know you wouldn't mind that." With that she snaked away from his grasp and to the other side of the room. Roy shook his head, so close! "Don't you know I want you? Not some brunette I stood up months ago, when.." Riza was a little stunned to hear him say it. But when he trailed off, she became curious. What happened for him to stand up someone so beautiful?

Even though she was very curious, she bit her tongue and shook her head. She could find out later if she wanted, probably. She walked out of the office, closing the doors behind her once more and back to her desk. No one looked at her, for fear that she may shoot them. The whole team knew that Roy and Riza had something for each other, but they also knew Roy may have messed something up. This time, really bad.

When Roy was sure she wasn't coming back, he sighed again and went back to his desk. He looked at the paper work and sat down heavily, sorting through the work and signing. He had been sorting the work in piles that needed signatures, had signatures, needed to be read, and needed to be sent to Grumman for may be the Fuhrer, but he still wanted Grumman's opinion on somethings.

Another idea came to his mind, maybe she would have dinner if he unexpectantly came by her place with food. The thought made him smile. She would forgive him.  
>_<p>

N/A: Okay lovelies. You know the drill! RXR! :D 


	7. Trying to get her back prt2

A/N: I'm sure I've said this before, but if not then, I do not own these characters. All the FMA characters in this story, with the exception of Little Urey and Little Nina are the sole property of Hiromu Arakawa.

Now back to our story. Hmmm, let's see... Riza saw a very disturbing scene in the coffee shop, correct? Let's see how this ends up.

-  
>The day after Riza had left him in his office, to sort out his paperwork and his feelings, he woke up and decided to try harder to get her back. He would have to just make her listen. Hopefully she wouldn't slam the door in his face or something. Shaking his head, he pulled on a shirt and stepped into his pants. Within minutes, he was dressed in a nice pair of civilian clothes.<p>

Walking out of his apartment, he hailed a cab. Even though he was the Fuhrer, he prefered not to use the government's vehicles. It would cause a fuss everywhere he went, everyone would want a word with him about something or other. Sighing to himself, he told where the cabbie where to go.

Smiling to the man, he handed over the Czenz for the ride and exited before the man could notice who he was. It didn't take Roy long to find the woman once more. She was where she had been all the other times he had bought flowers. Walking up to her, he cleared his throat. "Hello, Ma'am. Nice to see you still here." The woman smiled at him and nodded, "and it's nice to see you again, Fuhrer."

Roy bowed his head to the woman, "you can call me Roy, Ma'am. Today, I'm looking for a flower that says, 'The reason I live, is for you.' Do you have anything like that?" The woman gave him a confused look for a moment, before she looked over all her blooms. There were 2 flowers for him to choose from, the Red Carnation or the Red Camellia. Picking both up, she showed him one at a time.

The woman handed him the Red Carnation, "this flower is called a carnation. By itself, it may not mean much, but when it is red, it has a deep meaning. A meaning that tells the reciever of it, that the giver's heart is aching for them, to be near them." Roy nodded his head; thinking that maybe, this one would work for what he needed it for, but then the woman pulled it away and showed him another.

The next flower to be shown to him was also red. But it looked almost like a rose. It had rose shaped petals all in the same spots as a rose. But the middle has white stringy stalks coming out of it, that had little yellow heads on the tops. The flower itself was beautiful, like a rose, but because of it's slight differences, it was called a Camellia. "This is a Red Camellia, Roy. It is meant to tell the recipient that they are a flame in the giver's heart. Both of these flowers can tell the same story of love, but for you're purpose.. I'd have to say the Red Camellia is the way to go."

Roy looked at the two red flowers in her hands, thought about the meanings of them, then nodded to her. "I suppose you are right. The Camellia is probably going to get my point across better than the Carnation." He pointed to the Camellia and the woman nodded back to him. "Good choice, Fuhrer." She put the Carnation away and pulled several more of the Camellias out of the vase they were situated in. "A bouquet of them?" Without a word, Roy nodded.

After paying the flower lady, he took the neatly wrapped bouquet of flowers and walked from the stand, all the way to Riza's apartment. He had to practice what he would say, so he decided to take the long way. "Riza, look. I know what you saw.. You saw me kissing her. I know it looked bad... But.."

He went on trying to find a way to tell her to believe him. But after a few tries, he was at the entrance to her apartment. And he still didn't know what he was going to say to her. Swallowing his pride, he nodded to himself. He was prepared to beg for her forgiveness, if only she would listen to him.

"I really hope she listens at least... Maybe she will finally believe me.." He was seconds from knocking on her door. 3, 2, 1. He knocked. The time it took for her to answer, ticked in his head, making him even more nervous and anxious for her appearance. The door opened slightly, only a few inches. Riza looked out of the crack, seeing Roy standing in front of her door, flowers in hand.

"Roy? What do you want?" She waited for his reply, holding the door only inches from closing. "I wanted to give these to you." He shook the flowers gently as not to break the fragile red petals off the blooms. Riza's eyes lowered to the blooms in his hand, and opened the door all the way. "Okay, was there anything else?" He nodded his head and looked at the flowers still in his hand, before turning his face back up to her.

"Look Riza... I know what you saw, but I also know what you didn't see." This earned him a confused look from the blonde. "What, if anything, didn't I see? Did you leave with her too?" Those words stung Roy's heart, which to him, felt like it was beating 10x faster than normally.

"No, I didn't leave with her. I chased after you. I pushed her away and ran after the blonde who was staring at her kissing me. The blonde who, I'd be a fool not to chase after. That's why I'm here. To try to right my wrong." Riza shook her head; partly in doubt of his honesty, and partly so he couldn't see what his words were doing to her. "Roy... You kissed her back. The fact that you say you pushed her away doesn't mean you wanted it to end."

Roy groaned, not because he was annoyed with her. But because she was just stating a fact. Sure, he liked it. Who wouldn't? But when he opened his eyes and wasn't met by hazel eyes, blonde hair and the face of one Riza Hawkeye, he had pushed Vanessa off of him. How could he keep kissing her, when someone more better suited for him was waiting? Someone who had stowed away in a small corner of his heart when they had first met. But never left, only took up more space until there was no more room for anyone else? "Riza, that isn't the point. The point is... I didn't want to kiss someone who wasn't you."

Once again, like it had in the past few weeks, Riza's breathe hitched in her throat. "Roy... You have to go. I have work to do." With that said, Riza closed the door in his face. Luckily for Roy he was a few centimeters from getting hit in the face with the door.

Sighing, Roy felt his nose. It wasn't bleeding, but the sudden shutting of the door made him think he had gotten hit with it. He shook his head and walked away from the door, going back outside the building.

After closing the door, Riza turned her back to it and slowly slid down to the floor, the flowers clutched to her chest. She felt like crying once again. But she had used all her tears on him. She couldn't cry anymore, not for him. It was plain to see that he loved her. But she didn't know if she could still love him. Shaking her head, she smiled and looked down at the flowers. No, she loved him, probably always would. But what was she going to do...?

How was she going to be able to trust him... She would have to have a little more time. Getting up slowly from the floor, she walked into the kitchen and pulled a vase out from in the cabinet above the sink. After it was filled half way, Riza set the flowers inside it. They did look beautiful. " Red Carmellia... You are a flame in my heart.." She shook her head as a playful smile crossed her lips. "My flame Alchemist."

With that said, she went back to her work on the table. There was still so much to do. Grumbling to herself, she settled down and sorted the papers, for a few hours. Then she went through them and signed what she needed to. Looking at the time, her eyes started to feel heavy. But she shook her head once and continued for another 10 minutes. She was too tired to continue this work tonight.

She went to bed, not too soon after, promising herself that she would get up and find a way to tell him that she was a little doubtful of their relationship working, but that she was going to be amiable and listen to what he had to say. Riza didn't want this to end, before it could even start.

The next day when she woke up, Riza slipped into some civvies and took to the streets to find the flower stand lady. After she passed the military grounds, she was sure it was only a matter of time before she came across the woman. But, she didn't know it would only have been a few minutes.

"Ah, the young beautiful woman. A Fuchsia bloom, you say? You wish to tell someone you're ready to listen?" The woman said as she handed the bloom to Riza, a polite smile on her lips. "Lover's quarrel?" To this, Riza nodded, "I guess you could say that." That made the woman nod her head once more. "Could it be that Fuhrer, miss?" Riza looked at the woman with a confused look, making the woman chuckle and continue with her words.

"He comes by the day before you do, always. He is a man of the military, black hair and eyes that watch you like a hawk. But he has an aura around him that suggests otherwise, a more... Flirty, player-type of man. That is the man you wish to give the bloom to, is it not?" Riza nodded her head to the woman once more. That was definitely Roy Mustang, Fuhrer of Amestris. But what was he doing at this flower stand? Then it hit her, this was the place he was learning about flowers. From this woman standing in front of her. She had seen him everytime, or at least enough times to know the pattern.

"Ma'am... Could you do me a favor and call me when he leaves your stand next? I'm afraid he's been surprising me as of late..." The woman smiled, but shook her head at Riza. "I'm sorry miss. But I couldn't play spy behind the Fuhrer's back. He's a determined man. I respect him for trying to get you back. It would be a shame for him to lose you so soon to a bad mistake." Taking in what the woman said, Riza paid her for the bloom and walked off.

She was only looking for a messanger boy for a few short minutes when she found one, just sitting on the steps of a bakery. He was not too old, maybe about 13. His clothes were a little dirtied, but he at least had a clean face as he munched on a small loaf of bread. "Hello there, would you like to do me a favor? I'll pay you 10 Cenz, if you take this flower and a message to the Fuhrer." The boy looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Ma'am, they wouldn't let me by the Fuhrer even if I was in the military.." Riza shook her head and smiled at him. "No worry, just tell them that General Riza Hawkeye sent you to see the Fuhrer and deliver this bloom and a message. They should let you in just fine." The boy shrugged, standing up and pushing the last of his bread into his pocket. "Okay then, what's the message?"

Riza handed him the bloom and said, "Give this Fuschia bloom to him. Tell him that I will need some time, but I'm ready to listen to him." With that said, she handed him the money and he was off.

-Day after Fuschia was sent to Roy-

Roy was at the office, as usual on a monday morning. Since Riza was still avoiding him, even after sending the bloom, he let her start working from her apartment. Only bringing in what she was done with or needed signatures on. They didn't get to do much talking in anyway of their personal lives, at least not since his visit to her home. It was getting to the Fuhrer. He was not a shy guy, but he was wondering if she had changed her mind about seeing him and sorting out what had happened a little over a week ago. A sudden loud noise started to draw him from his thoughts.

Looking around him, he finally found the source. His telephone was ringing, Roy reached over and picked it up, speaking into the bottom reciever. "Fuhrer Mustang, speak." A loud voice answered moments later, "Mustang! It's time!" At first Roy didn't know who this was he was talking to. Not until he heard a screaming woman in the backround. "Get back here Al! Ed's on the phone and I need a hand!" Then the response from Al, "but Winry! The last time you squeezed my hand, I swear we were gonna have to cut it off...!" Roy's eyebrow raised as he seemed to be worried about the poor Elric brother. But he shook his head as, who he assumed to be Ed, said; "Gotta go, sir. See you soon!"

With that sentence said, the phone line went dead and Roy was back to being by himself. It took a few minutes to process the information just given to him. But when it processed what was happening, he got up and left the office at a fast walk.

-Same day, only moments after the call with Roy-

Riza was working at her kitchen table when the telephone started ringing. Getting up from her seat, she picked up the reciever. "Hawkeye." There was a scream from a woman in the backround that sounded like Winry. It was saying, "Ed, if you don't get off that phone, I will personally rip your other good arm off!"

"Ed..? Is that you?" Another moment of silence from the person whom called, until; "Riza. Sorry to bother you... But it's time!" The news made Riza's mouth curl into a bright smile as she nodded her head, even though Ed couldn't see it. "Okay Edward. I'll see you as soon as I can." Then, they both hung up their ends of the phone. Riza picked up her things that she would need and stuffed them into a bag and ran to get Black Hayate's leash. 5 minutes after hanging up with Ed, she was out the door and off to the train station.

A/N: Okay. I'm super sorry it's so late. But I have been having a little hectic of a life this new year. :C But oh well, I'm working on the next chapter! :) So, if you don't know the drill... Read X Review! :D 


	8. Welcome Nina!

A/n: I know it's reallllllllllly late, 2 months late... But you're very welcome Sand Alchemist! I hope that worked out for you! :)  
>_<p>Roy was sitting in his booth, watching the scenery go by, or at least that's what it looked like to anyone who didn't know him. Currently his mind was not on the scenery, but his blond General. What was he going to say to her when he saw her? She had seen what she thought was him kissing another woman.. But in truth he had not returned the kiss.. Would she see it that way? He shook his head in the negative. Of course she wouldn't. He knew he wouldn't. He would have walked right up to her and the man, and probably torch him. Smiling to himself at the thought of torching a guy who dared to kiss Riza, he let his mind slip to the impending birth of Nina Elric.<p>

In another booth, only a train car away sat Riza. She was thinking about her friends she was going to see. Ed and Winry Elric with their son, Urey. The boy was adorable, so their new daughter would most likely be just as adorable. A smile stayed on her face as she imagined what the child would look like. But instead another face popped into her mind. The man with black eyes and even blacker hair. She imagined what their child might look like. But then, she shook her head. It was useless to think of that, there would never be a child between them. Not until she could forgive him. Sighing, Riza then noticed one thing that she had over looked when she had gotten the call from Ed, he would be there.

When he got off the train and found his bag uncerimoniously tossed to the floor, he frowned gently. After picking it up, he stood and looked in the direction of the Elric households. That's when he saw a familiar face turning from him in the same direction, his frown turned into a small smile. He knew she would be there today, but he never thought they would have been on the same train. He would have found what car she was in at least, just to look at her. It seemed to him that she hadn't seen him. That was a relief, surely she knew he would be there.. But he didn't think she was ready to face him. Once again his frown returned.

Roy waited for a few minutes before he let his legs follow the blond down the steps and onto the dirt road that led to the town of Resembool, and the houses of the Elrics. His eyes continued to follow his general, only his peripherial vision catching movement of the towns people. They wouldn't know that he was the fuhrer, would they? His answer soon came when he was stopped by a young woman with a small child on her hip. "Hey, you're Roy Mustang, right?" With a polite smile, he nodded to her. His eyes glanced in the direction of Riza, to see that she was too far ahead to hear the woman talking to him. "Yes, I am. It is nice to meet you Miss. But you see.."

The young woman smiled at him as she bounced the child in her arms up, to keep him from slipping off her hip. "You're a wonderful man, Mr. Fuhrer, Sir. I just love how you're trying to mend the country." He nodded his head, as if to say thank you. "Well Miss.. If you'll excuse me..? I have somewhere to be post haste." The woman gasped softly and only nodded her head as she watched the dark haired man walk quickly away from her and down the dirt road.

Riza got off the train and looked around the station for where the baggage would be. The other passangers were not making it easy for her to get through and find her bag. Sighing, she elbowed her way through some people and finally found her small luggage bag. Surely she wouldn't be more than a day or two, but she would stay as long as Winry asked of her. The thought of the new baby made her smile come back to her. Standing back up as she held her bag, she started off towards her friends' house. Ed might be a strong kid, but his patience was very thin, especially if he would be having a toddler to care for when Winry was in labor. While walking she thought she felt someone following her, but she shook it off. There was only one way to the town from the station, maybe there were a few people who wanted to get into town. Even though she thought it could be Roy, she dared not look back.

She pulled her hand up and looked at her watch it had only been about 3 hours since she had recieved the call from Ed, hopefully Winry hadn't already delivered. After reaching the town, she looked around at the littles shops. Thinking, she walked into a clothing store and took a peek. She spotted the cutest little outfit for a baby girl. It was a small pink dress with matching shorts, both pieces had a cute little baby puppy on them. Taking the outfit from where she found it, Riza walked to the register and bought it. Once the cashier put it in a little bag, she was off down the road once more. Never noticing the man behind her the whole way.

Ed was pacing his livingroom, Al had been trying to calm him down. But the worrying golden blond wouldn't have any of it. It had been like this since he called Roy and Riza, 3 and a half hours ago. May was sitting on the couch playing with Urey, who she had taken from Ed soon after he started his worried pacing. Winry was up in their room, her contractions closer and closer together. She had managed to get Al to give her a little bit of pain killing medicine, to alleviate some of the pain. Not too soon after, she was in a light sleep, the contractions making her face scrunch in discomfort, but not wake up.

"Where the hell are they? Why aren't they here yet? She can't just wait for them...!" Shaking his head as he watched his brother continue to rant about their late friends, Al looked to the door. He then looked to the window, past Ed and saw Riza a few yards down the road. His face lit up as a smile tugged at him lips. "Brother, I think Riza is gonna be here very soon." Ed gave him a look before he followed his brother's gaze, there she was. She was walking down the road, her luggage in one hand and another, smaller bag in the other. He finally stopped his pacing and walked to the door, opening it and running towards the older woman. "Well, it's about time! Jeez, what took ya?" Riza smiled at him and shook her head to him, handing him the smaller bag. "This is for little Nina." With that, she walked the rest of the way to the to the house.

Ed just stood there, holding the bag she gave him. "Did she just dismiss me?" Too shocked to move or even look inside the bag, he didn't notice Roy coming up to stand next to him. "Fullmetal, is something wrong?" He couldn't help but smile at the shocked plain look on the younger man's face. Ed shook his head to get rid of the reaction he had had to Riza's casual brush-off, then looked up to the taller man beside him. "Uhm, yeah.. Everything is fine. What took you guys so long?" Roy sighed and shook his head. "It wasn't what you think. She doesn't even know we were on the same train." Ed frowned a little, seeing how Roy seemed to be really upset that the two hadn't made up yet. "Well, if it's like that, then.. You two can't see Nina until you make up." Ed's frown turned to a smile as wide as his face as he took off towards the house. This time it was Roy's turn to be shocked. "Did he just.. Just say we couldn't see Nina..." A slow smile came to his face as he walked to the house.

This would be interesting.

Inside the house, Riza had went up to the room that used to be Pinako's. Ed and Winry had turned the woman's room into a guest room a year and a half after she died. All her things had been moved to the basement for safe keeping. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, white blankets and pale blue pillows adorned the bed. It was more than big enough for Riza, it would definitely fit at least 2 people. Shaking the thought of sharing the bed from her head, she set her luggage down by the door and went to look out the window.

May, Al and Urey were in the living room, playing on the floor. They heard Riza come in and called a hello to her, she returned the call and then went up the stairs. Next they heard Ed come back in and only moments later Roy came through the door. Both men took their shoes off and walked into the living room. Roy immediately went over to the little blond boy who was sitting on the floor with his uncle and soon-to-be aunt. Seeing his Uncle Roy approaching, Urey raised his hands in the air, clenching and unclentching his little fists. "Up, Up." Chuckling at the toddler's words and actions, Roy bent over and picked the boy up. "It's been a while, Urey. You're getting so big.." The boy smiled as he reached up and pulled a strand of dark hair, making Roy's eye twitch. "Un-cle...Roy.." Hearing the boy say his name, Roy smiled more, not caring if the boy was pulling his hair.  
>The scene in front of him, made Ed's plan to get Roy and Riza to make up seem even better. Smiling, he left the living room and turned to the stairs. Walking up them half way, he was met by Riza. Looking up at her, his smile still in place he spoke, "hey, can we talk?" Riza nodded her head and turned, walking back up the stairs.<p>

"Sure. What'd you want to talk about Ed?" Once he got up the stairs, he crossed his arms and just continued to smile a goofy smile. "Well, I think you and Roy should make up. I've already told him you two can't see Nina until then.. And she should be here very soon.. So, go make up." Riza gasped at the blond in front of her. His golden eyes watching her with a twinkle in them, telling her he thought it was fun to make that be the reason they would have to make up. Sighing, she narrowed her eyes to him. "Fine, but only because I want to see my neice when she comes into the world." Ed chuckled, nodding his head. "She won't be you're neice, she'll be your God-daughter." Riza smiled then, "really, Ed?" He continued to smile at her as he walked past her into his and Winry's room, leaving her with the decision of when she and Roy would talk.

Ed walked into his room and looked over to the bed. Winry was still sleeping. He face scrunched up once while he studied her, making him frown. "Winry.." He called as he walked over to her. When she didn't answer him, he sat on the edge of the bed and cupped her face gently, trying again. "Win.. They just got here.." This time tired blue eyes fluttered open to look into gold ones. She smiled at him as one of her hands went to cover his on her cheek. "That's nice to know.. Will you have May come in..? I think it might be time.." Ed's soft smile turned into a nervous expression. "Y..You mean...?" She smiled at him and nodded, "I mean. Now can you go get her?" Nodding his head he bent down and kissed her forehead as he stood. Looking at her with nervous excitement, he turned and walked out the door and ran down the stairs to the living room. "May! She said it's time!" May smiled as she got up and took Al's hand, dragging him with her and Ed as they went up the stairs. "May, why are you pulling me?"

"Because, you can help me!" She giggled as she looked back at Al with a smile on her face. "Will you two hurry?" It was Ed, he was already at the door to the room, waiting impatiently for his brother and soon-to-be sister. Within seconds the two were next to him as they opened the door. As Al went in, May turned to Ed and smiled. "Maybe you should go down to the living room and wait with Urey, Roy and Riza. Your son needs you to be with him, while Roy and Riza talk about some things, don't you think?" At first, Ed was mad that she told him he couldn't be in the room, but then, he nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." With that, May closed the door and the blond left the hallway and went down the stairs.

Al was in the room with Winry, who was now propped up on pillows. The pain medicine was starting to wear off and her breathe was coming in short painful puffs. She looked up to May as she closed the door. She raised an eyebrow, seeing that Ed was not coming in to watch their daughter's birth. Reading her friend's thoughts, she smiled softly. "He's downstairs with Urey. He told Roy and Riza they had to make up before they saw Nina." Winry smiled softly as she shook her head. "He takes his missions too seriously sometimes..! Ooh.. May.. I think it's time..!" The younger girl was at her side in a moments notice. Helping the make her more comfortable. "Okay, Winry.. Now, when I count to three, I want you to push!" The blond nodded and took a few deep breathes. "One... Two... Three, push!" Groaning as she squeezed Al's hand hard in one of her hands, the other squeezing the sheets under her, she pushed.

After a moment, she couldn't push anymore. May nodded her head as she smiled. "That was good, Winry.. Only 2 more really good pushes and she'll be out! Ready?" With a tired nod, she took a deep breathe. "One.. Two.. Three, One more!" Once again she was pushing, this second push better than the first. May gasped as she helped Nina's head come out. "Her head is out, Winry, keep it up!" Nodding her head, Winry tried harder. She stopped the push to breathe, this time she counted under her breathe. "One. Two. Three..!" With this last push, Nina was pushed out and into May's waiting arms. Quickly, holding the baby in one arm, she reached for the sciccors. Cutting the umbilical cord, she took the baby over to the dresser that held the clean hot water and towels. Deftly, the younger woman cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a pink blanket. "Winry, congradulations! She's healthy." Walking over to Al, she handed his niece to him and went back to Winry to remove the placenta and dispose of it. The tired mother laid back on the pillows that had been propping her up on the bed. Al sat on the edge of the bed, and held out Nina for Winry to take. She gladly took her daughter and held her close. The baby hadn't screamed when she came out, but she was looking up at her mother with curious blues.  
>Winry's eyes filled with tears and love as she looked at the new baby swaddled in a soft pink blanket. "Hey there, Nina.. I'm mommy."<p>

When Ed got down the stairs, he saw Roy playing with Urey on the floor and Riza just watching with something twinkling in her eyes. He knew that look. It made his distress of not being with Winry fade somewhat. He was going to help these two, who couldn't seem to just end this drama they kept making for themselves. "Hey guys. I'll watch Urey.. How about you go for a walk together?" Riza was the first to look at Ed, sighing softly. Nodding, she looked over to Roy, who was looking back at her. A small smile on his lips that made Riza want to smile. It had come down to talking this through, or not seeing her god-daughter. Talking it is.  
>The two stood up, Roy having picked Urey up to hand to his father. Ed took the boy from the man and watched as the two walked out of the living room and over to the front door where they put their shoes back on. Looking back to his son, he smiled. "I hope those two finally figure this out, don't you buddy?" The toddler giggled at his father and reached for a strand of golden hair that matched his own. "I'll take that as a yes."<p>

Outside, Riza walked with Roy. At first no one said anything, then Roy looked over to Riza and stopped walking. "I'm sorry. For whatever you think went on.. It, it was nothing. It meant nothing. In my defense, she kissed me..!" Riza stopped when she heard his little apollogy end. Without turning, she spoke, "I know Roy. I.. It just hurt, you know? I know your past, how many women you were with.. It didn't bother me until I saw that woman kissing you.." Roy frowned at her words. Sure he had been with women in the past.. But he was never serious about them. He watched Riza with calm, sad eyes. She was hurting because of him. Shaking his head, he walked over to her, stopping his self pity for so he could comfort her. "I pushed her away. But before I did, you were gone.. I'm sorry Riza. I wasn't thinking.. I shouldn't have let my gaurd down." He sighed as he finished speaking. He knew he sounded dumb, but he didn't know what to say.

Before he knew it, Riza was turning to him and taking him into a hug. Her head was tucked under his chin as she let the few tears in her eyes free. Roy wrapped his arms around her, after his initial shock washed away. He held her in his arms until she spoke. "Roy.. I forgive you.. I'm sorry I let this go on for so long." He looked down at her, seeing her head against his chest. Unwrapping one of his arms from her waist, he used his hand to tilt her face to his as he leaned down. "It's okay Riza. I was stupid for letting it happen in the first place." With his last words, his lips were on hers in a soft, yet dominate kiss. He was trying to tell her with his kiss that he would have waited forever for her. Hopefully she gets it, he thought. Riza closed her eyes as she kissed him back. She had been wanting to kiss him for a long time now..

As they pulled back from each other, he looked at her with her eyes closed still and smiled. "I love you Riza Hawkeye." Riza's eyes opened as a shocked expression crossed her face, but for only a moment. "I love you too, Roy.." Within a moment of finishing her declaration, their lips connected once more. Both of their eyes closed as the kiss continued, Roy's tongue darting out of his mouth to lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Riza's mouth opened and their tongues dueled for dominance as well as tracing the other's mouth to commit it to memory. Soon, the two broke apart, breathing deeply. Roy rested his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes. "Shall we go back and see Fullmetal?" She nodded her head to him, smiling softly. "I think we shall."

Ed was sitting on the couch with Urey, he could hear Winry's pain filled cries. With each cry, he would close his eyes and try will her pain away. When he opened his eyes he was met with golden orbs staring at him quizzically. "Heh, it's okay buddy.. Mommy is gonna be okay. And, your sister will finally be here.." He ruffled the toddler's golden hair, smiling softly.

20 minutes after Winry's cries started, they stopped. This made Ed uneasy, but he stayed where he sat, afraid to get up. It wasn't until he heard the door to the room upstairs open that knew he wasn't breathing. The sound of someone walking down the stairs towards the living room caught his attention, the steps weren't heavy, but soft. They could only be coming from one person, May. He watched as she rounded the corner of the wall, a smile on her pale face. "Congradulations, Nina is a healthy baby girl." Ed let his breathe go for a moment, looking at his son on his lap. "And Winry..?" He didn't want to look at May, he didn't want to see if she was smiling or frowning. "Ed. Winry is fine. In fact, I think she wants you." She smiled when his head shot up, his smile brighter than she thought it would be. When he stood up and walked closer to the stairs, she put her hand on his shoulder in a calming fashion. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to her, Ed." He nodded to the younger woman as he walked past her and up the stairs, Urey in his arms.

Ed was soon ending his walk up the stairs as he turned towards his and Winry's room, where his wife and daughter stayed. His smile never left as he walked into the room to find Winry covered with white sheets and a pink bundle in her arms. He crossed the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, setting Urey down between them. The boy crawled up to his mother and looked at the pink bundle. It seemed to have a face, and eyes bluer than his mothers, if that could be even possible. Looking from the bundle, he looked over to his mother, she was smiling at him and the bundle. "Urey, this is your little sister, Nina. Say hi, you're going to protect her for the rest of her life, because that's what big brothers do." The boy looked from his mother to his father, who nodded and smiled.

"Can I hold her Win?" Winry giggled and nodded her head as she handed the bundle to him. "Oh yeah, I forgot.. Be careful of her head Ed.." He grumbled playfully, as he took great care of handling his daughter. "Hey there princess.. I'm your daddy. I promise to protect you forever and ever. No one will ever hurt you." He smiled at the baby before he kissed her forehead. His words made Winry's eyes water. She was so happy that her daughter would grow up with both her parents, unlike she and Ed had had to do. Ed noticed her eyes on him and turned his smile to her. Carefully switching Nina into his other arm, he reached out to gently cup Winry's cheek. Ed then leaned into her and kissed her lips softly. "Thank you, Win.." She kissed him back and nodded her head, smiling at him. "Thank you, Edward."

When Roy and Riza came back into the house, May smiled at them. "Nina's upstairs, come on." The two god-parents nodded their heads and walked up the stairs. Soon the three were in front of the door, May opened it and peered in. "Al, maybe we should go get something for Winry to drink. Come with me?" The blond with greenish eyes looked over to his fiancee and nodded his head. He leaned in and kissed his sister-in-law's cheek before getting up and walking to the door. After he left, Roy and Riza came in. They were holding hands as they walked over to the side of the bed that Al had occupied. "Oh, hi Winry!" Riza carefully pulled her friend into a hug as she sat down, having let go of Roy's hand. Roy just nodded to the blond mother as he sat at the corner of the edge of the bed. Urey took this as an opportunity to climb into the Fuhrer's lap. "Is that her, Fullmetal?" Ed turned to Roy and smiled as he presented the pink blanket swaddled bundle of baby.

Roy noticed that the baby was the spitting image of her mother. Her hair almost bleach blond it was so light, but surely it would darken a tad bit in the coming days. Her eyes shone a darker clear blue, almost the color of sapphires. Her cheeks were slightly red, but the color was already fading to a soft peachy skin color. She looked at him with a curious gaze as he looked her over. "She is very beautiful Ed, Winry."

Once Riza had let go of Winry, she walked back over to where Ed sat and held her hands out to him. "Can I hold her, Ed?" The younger man nodded his head as he stood up and handed his daughter to the woman he thought of as a second mother. "Of course you can, Riza." Riza looked over the small face that was almost identical to her mother. Carefully, she reached her free hand up to touch the baby fine soft tendrils of blond hair. "Ed, I think you'll be beating boys off her every minute of the day when she grows up.." She looked over to the parents and gave them a warm smile. It was never like her to smile so much in one day, but, it wasn't everyday you got your man and your god-daughter. Shaking her head gently, she continued to look at the child in her arms. "Hey Nina.. You can call me Aunty Riza. I'll always be there for you, whenever you need me." The baby cooed at her, kind of as a responce to her, reassuring her that she would remember that.

_  
>AN: Sooo how was it? Longer than all the other chapters! XD Well tell me how you liked it. I have been working on it the last couple of days, and I am already thinking up the next chapter. What will happen with Roy and Riza within the nbext couple of days? Does anyone want to make a guess? Because at this point in time, even I don't know. Haha. Well, RXR. 


	9. Surprise Author's note

A/N:

I know I said I would continue this story, but I've thought it over and I think... I think this is a great place to end it. It's short and sweet. Plus, I can't seem to think what else could go on...

Well then. I do hope this was a good story. If you thought so, favorite it and me? :D I'd appreciate it. :P 


	10. Epilogue: 8 years later

A/N: Okay, I have reconsidered. No, not reconsidered... I feel really guilty for stringing you guys along, only to end it right where I did.. :[ So, to say I'm sorry and maybe end this on a better note, I'll write this last chapter. Destinies Entwined, I hope this is good enough. :)

Epilouge: 8 years after Nina's birth.

Riza sat at a desk in her home. This home wasn't the apartment back in Central that she had been staying in a few years prior. No, after Nina Elric was born, her stupidly in love fuhrer had proposed marriage. She would have been stupid to not accept after that incident back at the coffee shop, wouldn't she? Smiling to herself as she remembered the whole situation that led her to so much pain, she looked out the large windows. A large black dog played with Roy and a small blonde haired girl in the front yard. Almost immediately, Riza stood up from her desk and turned to leave the study.

But, she was stopped when another little girl with long wavy black hair and startling green hazel eyes stared back at her. "Are you gonna come play with us, momma?" Riza smiled down at the girl and picked her up from where she was standing. "Of course I am. I was just looking for you, actually." The small girl smiled at her and hugged her as they walked out of the room.

When the two reached the front door, Riza let the girl go and watched as she ran to the short haired, blonde girl with the same stunning green hazel eyes. The two girls turned back to look at Riza, smiles covering their lips as she walked up to the only man she could thank for those two girls. Roy stopped his dodging of Black Hayate and followed the two girls' views to Riza. He didn't even notice when the huge dog tackled him to the ground, he was so mesmerized by her smile. With an "oof", the small girls ran over to him, giggling. "Daddy, you're so silly," the raven haired girl smiled to her father on the floor.

"But Dalia.. Daddy couldn't help it..! Black Hayate pushed him when he let his gaurd down.." The blonde haired child smiled to her sister as she hugged the huge dog, her arms no where near long enough to wrap around the canine's neck. Riza sat next to the three she loved, picking Roy's head up and resting it on her lap as she watched the two who brought her the most happiness, next to Roy that is.

Her thoughts went back to the day, 7 years ago when she found that she was pregnant. At the time, she was told that she would be expecting twins, her mind went into a frenzy. 'Twins? With my luck, I'll have two mini-Roys..' She remembered saying to Winry over the phone. To that, Winry had laughed with her for some time before the two stopped their laughter.

That was 7 years ago. Her babies turned out to not be boys, but one of the girls was most definitely a mini-Roy. Dalia looked like her father, from head to toe. Well, except her striking green hazel eyes. Where the green came in, she suspected, was her mother's eyes. The girls may have been twins, but the only thing they had in common was their stunning eyes. Iris took after herself. Blonde hair, the hazel in her eyes. She even preferred weapons when sparring with her father. Dalia, preferred to study alchemy. Even, tried to get Roy to teach her flame alchemy. But, she had to settle with her uncle Ed and Uncle Al teaching her their kind of alchemy.

Riza was awoken from her thoughts when she noticed there were more than just her two girls in the yard now. There were several children running around with her two girls. She spotted Urey, little Nina, even Ed and Winry's third child was with the other kids. Only a year after Nina, Ed had gotten Winry pregnant again. It wasn't planned but she and Winry were only a few months apart in their pregnancies. Once the twins were born, Winry delivered another boy, Van. He had his mother's light blonde hair, but took his father's golden eyes. Winry and Ed came to sit with her and Roy on the grass. The four adults smiled at the five children as they ran past, Black Hayate and Den running away from the kids, not very fast though.

It wasn't long before the adults heard a polite knock on the fence. That could only mean one married couple could be there now. Roy lifted his head and looked over to the gate. "Come on in Al and May. No need to knock, jeez." Al laughed lightly to the Fuhrer's tone of voice. "I see someone enjoys the country a little too much, Mr. Lazy-pants." Roy grunted, but closed his eyes, a smile coming to his face. Not soon after Al opened the gate, a couple more children joined the fray. A boy and 2 girls. The boy was the older of the three, with his mother's black hair and his father's green eyes. He also had his father's kind and gentle nature. IT was easy to tell, because when Iris fell, he helped her up with a slight blush.

"Thanks for helping me up Joesph," Iris said with a light pink blush to her cheeks before she ran after the child that tripped her. After Joesph had ran after Iris and the others, his sisters; Rose and Lillian came running towards them as well. Lillian had her father's dirty blonde hair as well as his green eyes, where as her little sister was the spitting image of their mother. Long black hair and peircing black eyes. The children were soon grouping off; the boys' group consisting of Urey, Joesph and little Van. While the girls' split into two groups as well. Group one had; Nina, Dalia and Lillian. Where the second group had; Iris and Rose.

The female adults got up from their lounging spots in the shade, leaving their husbands on the grass and filed into the house to make lunch for everyone. Riza, Winry and May got into the kithcen and started making several sandwiches. "So, Winry, does Ed still refuse to drink his milk?" May looked over to her sister-in-law and smiled, waiting for a response. "Of course he won't drink it.. He's so stubborn!" The women giggled at their husbands and how they hadn't changed in the many years that they had known them.

The men, who had been abandoned by their wives looked over to the children who sat in their groups, playing nicely. "Hey, Al.. Joesph seems to like Iris.. I think I may have to have a talk with him in another few years.." Al looked over to the older man with a smile tugging at his lips. "Well, Roy.. I don't think he's the only one who likes the other.. Iris did seem to like him as well.. So, let's see where they're headed and talk to them when their older." The raven haired man nodded his head, seeing the sense in the younger man's words. Ed was laying on his back, seemingly paying no attention to anything but the clouds as they passed over head. "They'll be alright guys." The two other men looked down at Ed, who they thought had been taking a calming nap. They smiled at his wise deduction before he sat up and turned his look to Roy. "Plus, I think Dalia and Urey may have crushes on eachother anyhow."

Ed got up from between his younger brother and the Fuhrer and started to run before Roy could catch him. The children had stopped what they were doing to look at the two adults running around like they had been only an hour before. Soon, Den and Black Hayate joined. The kids then decided it was time to join in on the chase too. Only Al was left sitting on the ground as the girls started bringing plates of sandwhiches out. That was his cue to stand up and be the gentleman that he was known for being and help the ladies. "Hey, guys! Food!" At the mention of food Ed immediately stopped in mid-step, causing Roy to knock into him. It was like a domino effect as all the kids fell on top of the short blonde male, like dog-pile. The only chasers who didn't join in were Black Hayate and Den, who had opted to sit with The women and Al.

Winry and May laughed at the misfortune of Roy and Ed as the children slowly pushed off the two adults and walked to the afore mentioned food. Groaning, Ed looked over to Roy and gave his former boss a smile before getting up himself.

The day continued on like that until the sun set and both sides of the Elric families left the house. Leaving a tired pair of twins, as well as Roy and Riza Mustang. Roy, holding Iris, leaned over to Riza and placed a kiss on her temple, careful not to squish Dalia in Riza's arms. "Let's put them in their room and hit the hay too. We're going to have one hell of a long day with all the kids, Fullmetal, Al, Winry and May over again." The two smiled as they turned and went inside their house. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Roy." Deep inside, they both knew that it would have turned out different if Love didn't mean Loyalty.

Fin!

A/N: Okay. So, How was that? :)

Oh and for those who were a little confused, heres the childrens' names/ages/appearences.

Roy and Riza Mustang:

Dalia: 6Yr old Black hair Long and wavy Hazel eyes

Iris:  
>6Yr old Blonde hair Short and wavy Hazel eyes _<br>Ed and Winry Elric:

Urey:  
>9yr old Golden hair Short and straight Golden eyes<p>

Nina:  
>8yr old Light blonde hair Long and straight Blue eyes<p>

Van:  
>6yr old Golden hair Short and straight Blue eyes<p>

_  
>Al and May Elric:<p>

Joesph:  
>7yr old Black hair short and straight Green eyes<p>

Lillian:  
>6yr old Dirty blonde hair Long and straight Green eyes<p>

Rose:  
>5yr old Black hair Long and wavy Black eyes <p>


End file.
